


Digimon Season -0- : Back to the Basics

by MitzvahRose



Series: My Best Works [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: Adventure has long since finished along with Tamers, but 02 is just starting*. It seems, however, that the Digimon Emperor isn't nearly their biggest threat. Something stronger than even the D-Reaper and darker than Myotismon ever was has appeared... and it's up to our heroes, along with a new group of DigiDestined, to stop it! [SYOC Story]*1-3 season crossover (for now)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you guys all know what happened with the… less than satisfactory ending of 'Hunters', or the third part of Season 6, right? Well, I was NOT impressed, having been hoping for more from the old characters, and so, I got the idea to do my own little thing that's kinda like it. At least, it'll be a season cross-over. ;) Hopefully it'll all work out as planned.
> 
> This new season, season -0-, as I call it, is placed in the DigiDestined world… only… *dramatic pause* back in time! :D There have been hints of a group of DigiDestined before the ones we all know and love… what better way than that to start a fanfic with 'em? xD
> 
> Just so you know, I'll be focusing on seasons 1 and 3 until I am more familiar with the others, but I WILL mention the other seasons. :3 And before I forget, the Parismon Invasion hasn't occurred, along with the 02 ending. Heck, a lot of things in 02 haven't happened yet. You'll soon see just where we are in the series. Probably by the third chapter.
> 
> I should also give some credit to none other than Bookworm Gal, a fellow author. Her stories gave me the inspiration to do this, and if you haven't read her stories and you're a Tamers or DigiDestined fan, please do! You'll love 'em! …I probably sound like a suck up, lol ;P  
> Oh, and thanks to the guys on my forum on fanfiction.net… without you, I probably wouldn't even be writing! :)  
> So… wish me luck! ^^
> 
> *Disclaimer* I own nothing in this story aside from MY OCs. Everyone elses to be mentioned will have credit given to them. Other than that, Digimon belongs to their creators.

_ Unknown _

_Darkness. Unfathomable and unrelenting… this was the merciless obscurity surrounding me. This is the darkness, and this forever shall be. Cavernous. Cruel. Cold. Yes, so very cold… All of these describe the place I am now trapped within._

**They** _put me here, with no remorse, might I add. Master forgot about me after the…_ Sovereigns _began their rule. But now, I am my own master. I command—I rule. But first, I require a kingdom; I must, I crave, I_ need _to escape._

_I have remained silent for human generations. For so long has this been true, I had nearly forgotten the sound of my own voice. But now, due to my latest discovery, I speak once more._ **They** _did not notice the peculiar flaw in their plan, but I did. And so, action was taken. With deep care, deep consideration, I converged on the worlds my Master inhabits, seeking for_ **it** _._

_My latest creation failed me horribly. No, it was not a total disappointment. It brought me useful,_ interesting _data. Creatures I am familiar with—creatures known as "Digimon" were there._

 _My first… encounter with these beings was when my finest creation failed me, long prior to this. …Unexpected, but acceptable. Those supposedly pathetic children of the time were stronger than I had realized, but now, they are old, and with such pitiful replacements. It is no wonder they were able to defeat the whelp who simply cannot understand it is his time. He was no challenge, compared to others of my level. And they assume he was the worst of their troubles… oh, how vain, how wretched… how much they must still learn. And, oh…_ humans _. More humans. Not the same ones, but they still proved to be problems, annoyances, complications._

_Will they never cease to haunt me? I suppose not._

_4 pairs of the two distinct beings along with scattered assistance overcame it, but not with ease. My construction managed to "delete" many and absorb others. Humans were difficult to assimilate, but of course, my construction solved that when it took in the youth. Everything had gone according to plan… until that one being came. The one the child knew. The one that destroyed the original. The one that defied its very creation._

_No matter, my handiwork worked on, deleting the annoying pest in its way. At least, it nearly did. Somehow, it survived. I must discover how, I must discover its weakness. Then again, not truly surprising, considering just what it is._

_In the meantime, a new vassal shall be formed to spread my will. Yes, perfect. And a partner, as they call the digimon they are connected to. …When they arrive it shall be done. All that is left is to mold, corrupt my vassal. Soon, the prophecy will come into fruition, and I will be ready._

* * *

_DigiDestined Universe; Middle of 02; Tai and Kari's House_

Kari Kamiya gasped, jolting upright in bed after receiving a horrible nightmare. It was like she was back in that creepy world… the Dark Ocean... and it terrified her.

Hand trembling, she reached for her cellphone. She had to speak with him. "T…T.K.… did you?"

"Yes Kari, I got it too…" The boy replied, voice firm, "What could it mean?"

Kari Kamiya looked down, normally sparkling, auburn eyes showing horror. A single word escaped her lips. "…Death…"


	2. Timeline and OC Sheet

_**Timeline: (v.1)** _

_1940s_ **Brave Tamer**

\- Atanasoff, the world's first Digital Computer, is activated and first creates the original Digital World

\- ENIAC becomes the second computer to be activated, helping Atanasoff. Or is it... that Atanasoff is now helping ENIAC?

\- Ryo is sent back in time to this point by Millenniumon

\- Monodramon and Millenniumon are jogressed; Ryo is sent forward in time

\- ENIAC forms Yggdrasil

_ 1960s(ish) _

\- Hypnos/ECHELON is created

_ Mid 1980s _

\- The Wild Bunch get together

\- The Wild Bunch "create" (modify) the Digital World

 _Late 1980s(ish)_ **Season -0-**

\- The D-Reaper attacks the digital world

\- The first group of DigiDestined are formed

\- D-Reaper leaves/is defeated

\- Digital World begins to evolve and seperate into different realities, dimensions, and worlds

 _1995_ **Digimon: The Movie**

\- Agumon's egg comes out of Tai's and Kari's computer

\- The Destined watch the fight between Parrotmon and Greymon

\- Their Digimon are born

\- Nancy Takaishi and Hiroaki Ishida call a divorce; Matt and T.K.'s family is separated

\- Gennai protects their Digimon from attacking forces

\- Gatomon's pre-evolution is separated from the group

_ 1996 _

\- Salamon (Gatomon) is found by Myotismon

_ 1997 _

\- Gatomon and Wizardmon meet

_ Late 1997(ish) _

\- Cody's father dies

 _1999_ **Adventure** (season 1 of anime)

\- The Destined go to camp

\- August 1, Destined arrive in the Digital World; they meet their partners

\- In-Training level partners all evolve to Rookie for the first time

\- Destined defeat Devimon, Angemon is defeated

\- Destined first meet Gennai

\- Destined leave File Island, arrive on the continent of Server

\- Tai receives his crest

\- Destined defeat Etemon

\- Tai and Koromon go to the Real World

\- Destined split up in the Digital World; T.K.'s egg hatches

\- Tai and Agumon return to the Digital World

\- Destined finally get back together

\- Destined learn of Myotismon's plan

\- Destined return to Real World

\- Gatomon is revealed as Kari's partner; Kari is the 8th DigiDestined

\- Wizardmon dies, Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon

\- Destined defeat Myotismon and VenomMyotismon

\- Destined return to Digital World; Oikawa watches and is possessed

\- Destined defeat the Dark Masters

\- Destined defeat Apocalymon

\- Destined bid farewell to their Digimon

\- Mimi vacations in Hawaii

\- Tai gets Sora a hair clip for her birthday

 _2000; A Few Months Later_ **Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!** (Part two of _Digimon: The Movie_ ), **Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer**

\- Willis gets his digimon and creates another, Lopmon's egg is corrupted by Virus

\- Izzy gets a message from Virus infected egg

\- Tai gets the blue-screen of death, missile is launched by Diaboromon

\- Tai and Matt go into internet, Agumon and Gabumon DNA Digivolve into Omnimon

\- Omnimon defeats Diaboromon

\- Missile impacts in lake, harmless; Sora gets Tai's message

\- Ryo goes to the Digital World

\- Ken goes to Digital World and meets Ryo and Wormmon

\- Ken protects Ryo from Dark Spore

\- Ken returns to Real World

\- Sam, Ken's brother, dies

_ 2001 _

\- Ken goes to Dark Ocean

\- Ryo "defeats" Millenniumon

\- Ryo goes to Tamers universe

\- Ai and Mako meet Impmon

 _2002_ **Tamers** (season 3)

\- Impmon leaves Ai and Mako

\- Henry receives Digimon game; Henry meets Terriermon; Rika meets Renamon

\- Calumon arrives in Real World; Guilmon is born

\- Juggernaut is launched; Tamers team up to defeat the first Deva - Miharimon

\- Impmon is defeated by Indramon

\- Vikaralamon wrecks Shinjuku; Leomon is partnered to Jeri

\- Calumon is captured by Makuramon; Impmon is taken to Digital World by Chatsuramon; Tamers go to Digital World

\- Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta are separated

\- Impmon dark digivolves to Beelzemon

\- Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta find Ryo

\- Group is reunited; Ryo leaves group

\- Tamers "meet" Beelzemon

\- Kazu is partnered to Guardromon

\- Takato, Henry, and Terriermon meet Shibumi; Shibumi explains the secret of the Blue Card

\- Suzie enters Digital World; Antylamon/Lopmon is partnered to Suzie

\- Leomon is deleted and absorbed by Beelzemon; Guilmon dark digivolves to Megidramon

\- Megidramon is defeated by Beelzemon; Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon

\- Last of the Devas - Chatsuramon - (aside from Antylamon) is defeated

\- Gallantmon defeats Beelzemon; Beelzemon is spared by a heartbroken Jeri

\- Alice is sent to the Digital World; Tamers confront Zhuqiaomon

\- Tamers meet Azulongmon and learn of the D-Reaper; Jeri is captured

\- Sakuyamon saves Calumon

 _\- Shining Digivolution_ is used by Calumon; Kenta meets MarineAngemon

\- Arc is sent to Tamers

\- Tamers return home with Jeri Agent, Ryo, Monodramon, MarineAngemon, and Impmon; MarineAngemon is partnered with Kenta; D-Reaper attacks human world

\- Takato confesses to Jeri (Agent)

\- Impmon makes up with Ai and Mako; Impmon warp digivolves to Beelzemon Blast Mode

\- Alice and Dobermon give Tamers the ability to Biomerge in the human world

\- Beelzemon BM and Calumon find Jeri in Kernel Sphere; Justimon appears

\- Grani is created/modified from the Arc

\- Beelzemon BM attempts to rescue Jeri

\- Beelzemon fails; Global Task Force joins fight; D-Reaper evolves to Mother D-Reaper; Tamers retreat

\- Shinjuku is taken over by D-Reaper

\- Mimi moves to America

_ Late 2002 _

\- Tamers go back to defeat D-Reaper

\- Juggernaut is downloaded into Terriermon

\- D-Reaper creates a wormhole to connect itself with it's Digital World counterpart; Jeri fights back

\- Ai and Mako receive their digivice; Grani is sacrificed; Gallantmon achieves Crimson Mode

\- Digimon Sovereign appear and drag Cable Reaper back to Digital World; MegaGargomon activates Juggernaut program; Jeri Agent is destroyed

\- Takato and Guilmon rescue Jeri; Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Lopmon come to save the Tamers; D-Reaper is sucked into wormhole and devolves

\- Ken becomes the Digimon Emperor

\- Impmon asks for Jeri's forgiveness; Digimon de-digivolve and are forced to return to Digital World

 _2003_ **Adventure 02** (season 2)

\- Gatomon looses her tail ring

\- Davis goes to Digital World and meets Veemon

\- The second group of DigiDestined is formed

\- The DigiDestined meet the Digimon Emperor

\- Mimi visits

\- Agumon is captured by Digimon Emperor

\- Takato discovers the portal

\- Anniversary of Myotismon's defeat (episode 18)

**Where our story begins**

* * *

Just so you know, all of the DigiDestined/Tamers/ect. live in different worlds, but the worlds are near duplicates of each other, so whatever happens in one impacts the other. Kinda like the Digital Worlds, which are all connected, the real worlds are all connected. Eh, it's hard to explain it without ruining the story and confusing people, so I'll just leave it at that. :3

Btw, the story is slightly AU. As many people have commented on, Tamers comes BEFORE 02. Yes, this is on purpose, and the show the Tamers watch is real for 01, but 02 is made up... though surprisingly accurate in cases. You'll see.

Oh, and I should apologize beforehand if any of the 02 characters are out of character in anyway... I'll try to fix that as soon as possible.

To note, the DigiDestined and Tamers never really met up, aside from Ryo and Ken.

_***** _ _This is not the final version and will likely be updated throughout the course of the story... I will take suggestions on what to add... so if something doesn't make sense now, come back and check it when I update the story_ _***** _

* * *

_**OC Sheet:** _

_This is for the Season -0- Destined! I will need at least 5 OCs. Preferably, ones with either a bug digimon as a partner, a Tsukaimon, a Psychemon, a big Agumon (from the first movie) or another variation of them._

_If you are not chosen as a Destined, your OC will still likely make an appearance at some point throughout the course of the story. :)_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance / Outfit:

Outfit in Digital World (optional):

Personality:

Hobbies (optional):

Family (if worth mentioning):

Basic History/Bio:

Other?

Digimon Partner:

Partner Evolution Line:

Partner's Personality:

Partner Other?

* * *

_I may accept OC Digimon. If so, here's a sheet for them:_

Name:

Level:

Appearance:

Personality:

Attacks:

Evolution Line:

Type:

Attribute:

Family:

Other?

**_So, feel free to send me your OC! And with the timeline done, I can get on with the story! :D_ **


	3. Destined United ((Theme Song))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided it might be cool to try and make a theme song for Season -0- : Back to the Basics
> 
> I've never made a theme song before, so I used this song as inspiration. I do NOT own the original song Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch.
> 
> *Edit* The link wouldn't work, so just look up AMV Digimon Phenomenon.

**_ Destined United (Phenomenon) _ **

_*Soft music* *Single, female voice with a choir in the background*_

_Ooooo…_

Year's gone; days past… Please, give me one more glance.

_*Music slowly grows louder and faster* *A male singer begins, the female stops*_

_Ohhhh…_

Who'd have thought it wouldn't last? We were only doomed by circumstance.

_*Music sounds like the quick, repetitive strumming of an electric guitar* *Female voice joins the male*_

_Ahhhh…_

The time flew by so fast… Just give us another chance!

_*A loud crash* *Dramatic pause*_

_*Static is heard as a metallic voice speaks up*_

**D-Digimon—Digital Monsters.** _**Destined United!** _

_*Loud music, along with a new male singer, start with a bang from drums*_

If you're like us, run up beside us. All freedom fighters, we need the righters. Show us the light 'sides holdin' up the twilight. Oh, here comes the night. And… let's… go.

Destina-tion? For the na-tion! Man up your sta-tions, feel the sense-tion. Cease the agent, hold the ancient. Oh! Move quick t'avoid con-tamina-tion.

 _Down_! Here comes the _sound_! Everyone _pound_ your faith to this phe-nome-non. _Now_! Let's make 'em _proud_! We have _avowed,_ to this—phe-nome-non.

 _Whoa_! Open your _soul_ and lose con _trol_! We've come along, so let's move to this—phe-nome-non. Don't let them _go_ ; take heart to _know_ you moved to this—phe-nome-non.

_| Phe-nome-non!_

**Ba-pa duh-dum dah duh. |**

_| Phenomenon…_

**Ba-pa duh-dum dah duh. |**

_Phenomenon…_

**Ba-pa duh-dum dah duh. |**

_| Phenomenon…_

**Ba-buh. Dah duh. | … ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ... ... ... | D-Digimon—Digital Monsters. Destined United! | ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … … | Ba-buh dah duh.**

**Ba-pa duh-dum dah duh. |**

_| Digimon…_

**Ba-pa duh-dum dah duh. |**

_| Digimon._

**Ba-pa duh-dum dah duh.|**

Don't try ta stop us, fightin' the virus. They try ta snare us, inject the virus. Raise up your emblem, solvin' the problem. Praise the righteous, they need to guide us. We're set… to go.

If you're like us, run up beside us. All freedom fighters, we need the righters. Show us the light 'sides hold up the twilight. Oh, here comes the night. And… let's… go.

 _Down_! Here comes the _sound_! Everyone _pound_ your faith to this phe-nome-non. _Now_! Let's make 'em _proud_! We have _avowed,_ to this phe-nome-non.

 _Whoa_! Open your _soul_ and lose con _trol_! We've come along, so let's move to this phe-nome-non. Don't let them _go_ ; take heart to _know_ you moved to this phe-nome-non.

I don't wanna do more. We gotta go to war. What are we waiting for? Let's. Go! Tired a' bein' ordinary, _hey_ , we've long been cautionary. Don't worry, gotta carry me—on!

I won't—be clouded by you. Next time things get a little messed up, I'll shine but I'll never be seen through. We're fine, just trying to wake—the rest up.

 _Down_ … Here comes the _sound_ … Everyone _pound_ your faith to this phenomenon. _Now_ … Let's make 'em _proud_ … We have _avowed_ to this **phe-nome-non**.

WHOA! Open your SOUL and lose con-TROL! We've come along, so let's move to this phe-nome-non. Don't let them GO; take heart to KNOW you moved to this phe-nome-non.

_Ba! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na._ **| Past and present collided—** _**phenomenon** _ **.**

… _nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah…_

 _Ba! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na._ **| We ally for this—** _ **phenomenon**_ **.**


	4. Chapter 1: Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is basically here to explain what the main three Tamers, plus Jeri, have been doing and feeling since the season ended. Oh, and a little something extra, which is why I included Jeri. Don't worry, ALL of the Tamers will have a role, along with the soon to be mentioned DigiDestined, you'll just have to wait and see when. ;) I apologize if any of it seems kinda rushed... *Sweatdrops* Eheh, well, I still think it's a good start, what about you? ^^
> 
> Oh, and by the way, thanks so much to everyone who submitted an OC! Not to mention left a review~! :D The yet to be chosen ones (Ooooooo... chosen ones... lol) will appear around chapter 4, just so you guys know. But, I'll notify who I've so far accepted before then. :)

_"The nightmare finally ended. Still seems strange a misguided program could cause so much damage, believing it was doing the right thing. Maybe we have more in common with the D-Reaper then we would like to believe... but today, we won by coming together, which makes me believe there's hope for us... all of us."_

_**—Yamaki, half a year ago** _

* * *

_Tamers Universe, aftermath of D-Reaper; Shinjuku_

**_"Destiny…"_ **

_'…Destiny?'_

_**"It is yours.**_ **They** ** _sent me."_**

_'They? Wait, why? Why did they send you?'_

**_"I carry a message. A long forgotten prophecy."_ **

_'Message? Prophecy? What… who are you?'_

**_"…You know of me child, that, at least, I can assure. Now, listen carefully. I am only able to provide part of it."_ **

_'Part of what? I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?'_

_**"Shh, my Lion's Heart…. The prophecy goes:** _

_**An evil returns** _

_**With allies anew.** _

_**And Destined of old** _

_**Returned to fight once more, no longer few.** _

/

_**Five Quadrants** _

_**Unite under a single banner.** _

_**Knight and Angel and Demon,** _

_**Side-by-side, since not forever.** _

/

**_Species of old…_ **

**_Connected lands,_ **

**_Brought together under… demand._ **

**_As darkness engulfs the land…_ **

**_Combine strengths_ **

**_In order… was stolen unplanned._ **

/

**Whatever it takes.**

**But…**

**What… truly…**

**With… plot**

**…Betrayal near…**

/

**_…Seeds of fear…_ **

/

**_Perished…_ **

**_…As they seem._ **

**_Hope and Light…_ **

**_Tonight._ **

/

**Corrupted…Haz…**

**…Kaiser…**

/

**_Th…in… light…_ **

**_…Key…_ **

**_…Con..quen..ce…_ **

**_..Ze…ro..."_ **

The voice turned to static as the girl it was talking to gasped, _'Wait! Come back! I don't understand… Wait!'_

**_"Fin… Digi..Des…tined… And y… wil…."_ **

_'Find the DigiDestined? But how? No, don't go-!'_

**"Jeri, wake up. Jeri… Jeri!"**

Jeri gasped, jolting bolt upright, thus causing the speaker to step back in surprise. " _No!_ "

"Jeri!?" The voice cried, revealing the source to be a charming young woman. "Jeri, what's wrong?"

"O-oh, Momma, it's only you…" Jeri sighed in realization after a moment, relaxing. The woman in front of her, whose worry lines were already prominent, wasn't actually her mother, just her stepmother. She had started calling her 'mom' after the D-Reaper incident, much to the woman's pleasure.

The lady's lips pursed, concerned despite this. "Jeri… what's wrong?" She repeated.

"N-nothing. Just a bad dream," the girl forced a smile, gently pushing the covers of her bed off of her while brushing back her tangled brunette hair.

Jeri Katou, our younger speaker, was wearing a cute, cheery yellow nightgown with bright green flowers scattered across it, which she instinctively pressed down upon while sitting upon the edge of her bed. She brushed the hair out of her eyes again, bangs falling right back into place as she reached over to her bedside table, grabbing a puppet of some kind. Eyes that matched her hair closed, forming upside-down 'U's as the girl smiled.

The lady smiled a bit weakly back in reply, "If you're sure..."

"Of course, woof, woof!" The puppet replied instead, causing them both to laugh.

"Okay, okay," The lady tittered, smiling, "You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?"

"Yip!"

"Alright. Well, it's Saturday and since you slept in so late, I thought you might want to see your friends. I packed you some snacks…" She winked, and the girl's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you Momma!" Young Jeri threw her arms around the woman, earning another surprised smile.

Jumping out of bed, Jeri dashed to her closet, throwing open and searching it. She passed her old short green dress and classic, bright yellow shirt, looking for something special. She went in deeper, peering in, looking, searching, and then, "Woof, found it!"

She grinned, laughing as she emerged, holding up a grass green, button down, knee high dress. It had a pure white skirt with a yellow border that overlapped the green slip underneath, giving it the appearance of a cute apron.

Ushering her stepmother out of the room, the teen quickly changed. Upon her reemerging, Shizue, Jeri's stepmother, let out a gasp of surprise and awe at the girl's appearance.

A long, red bow was tied around her waist, right where the white slip started. She wore a white shirt with purple edges underneath the dress, the only clue being a white and purple trim past her short, puffy sleeves. She also had a little pin on her shirt with one large red triangle in the middle, surrounded by three smaller black ones. The zero unit, or in Jeri's point of view, her old friend Calumon's marking. At the same time, Jeri's hair was done up in a one-sided ponytail—as always.

Jeri twirled around to let her stepmother see, "What do you think?"

Shizue clapped her hands, "Absolutely beautiful, darling!" And she meant it.

"Thank you!" Jeri stopped spinning, delighted, though a little dizzy as she nearly jumped for joy. Giving her stepmother a quick peck on the cheek, she dashed downstairs, after regaining her bearings of course, and darted inside the small restaurant her family owns.

"Hi dad, bye dad!" She cried, snatching the basket full of goodies her stepmother promised, leaving just as quickly.

Mr. Katou sighed, chuckling as he quickly replied, "Be safe!"

"Err, excuse me, Mister Katou, but w'o was that allu _r_ ing young lady?" Jeri's father turned towards his accented costumer, explaining that the eager girl was his daughter as he wiped down the table with a small smile; one he would have once never shown. The man, wearing a simple tan jacket along with a black shirt and matching jeans, oddly enough displayed one of his own. "I see…" He stood, "I must bid yoo adieu, monsieur, for it seems I now 'ave... 'ow do yoo say... _business_ to attend to elsewhere; I mustn't be late!" With that, the man left, baffling Jeri's father.

Mr. Katou shook his head, "People these days… he didn't even order anything!"

* * *

Jeri Katou tore down the street, beaming brightly at any and every one she saw, surprising a few that knew her with how cheerful she was, after everything that had happened to the girl, no less.

Panting, she arrived at the park, jogging into a secluded area. Setting the basket down, she smiled, than blinked. "Oh!" With a clap to her forehead, the girl dug into her red backpack for the new phone her dad had gotten her. Happily taking it out, she called the first person on her list.

A pause and a yawn before, _"Oh, hey Jeri…"_ A drowsy, male voice answered from the other end, which Jeri immediately recognized.

Jeri pursed her lips. "Takato! It's noon!" She giggled as the boy apologized. "Actually, I just got up myself." A _thunk_ was heard from the other end, likely from Takato, but the girl pressed on, "…And I was hoping you and the others could come over for a picnic! I really wanted to see you all, and my step-mom packed us lunch! Please, could you come, oh _please?_ "

Takato, back at his house in the bakery his parents owned, laughed uneasily at his friend's eagerness, but smiled back a reply none-the-less. _"Sounds great! Actually, there was something I wanted to tell you guys myself. Hey, do you have the others' phone numbers? I, um, lost them…"_ He chuckled, and Jeri could practically see him blushing faintly as he rubbed the back of his head with that nervous smile of his.

"Yip!" Jeri giggled, "'Course I do! All except the twins, Ai and Makoto, and… oh… Henry's. He doesn't pick up his phone anymore when I call…" She looked down, expression saddening.

The young Gogglehead stiffened, sensing the swift change in her attitude even though he couldn't see her. _"Yah, I know… I'll get him to come, don't worry."_ He forced a grin.

"Oh, thank you!" Jeri cheered, smiling again. She hung up up after saying goodbye, proceeding to call the rest of the Tamers with a blissful smile, excellently hiding the deeply engraved pain underneath as she had for years.

* * *

_ Tamers Universe; Matsuki Bakery, Takato's Room _

Takato stared at the phone in his hand silently. He hadn't heard Jeri that happy in months. Actually, he hadn't really spoken to her since the D-Reaper incident at all, except for when they all met up, too shy to see her in private. And after his confession on the train meant for Jeri, but had been accidentally given to the Jeri _Agent_ …

He shook his head. No point in thinking that way, it would just get him upset again.

The boy looked up, "Half a year since the D-Reaper and there's been no sign of them coming back…" Takato was referring to the Digimon of course, an echo of his last moments with them reverberating in his mind.

_ Flashback _

_"...It's finally over." Rika smiled, arms crossed as she stood beside Takato, the first to break the silence. "We did it!"_

_"Takato, I'm glad we're home." Guilmon added, looking at his partner happily._

_Takato smiled back, gladly replying. "Yah. It's good to be back..." He looked up, turning to stare into Jeri's eyes with an even warmer smile. "...with the people you care about most." Suddenly, Jeri gasped, eyes widening and mouth curving in surprise. Takato turned, "Huh?"_

_"Impmon!" She cried. Indeed, the little imp was leaning against a nearby tree, arms folded behind his head and eyes closed. He had two, young human children standing next to him, obviously both confused and awed by the sight before them._

_"Impmon! It's good to see you." A certain, bipedal fox warmly greeted and he looked up, opening his eyes._

_"Y-yah, well uh..." He paused, swallowing. "I just wanted you guys to meet my Tamers. Ai and Mako." He surprisingly smiled, green eyes shining with the reflected light of the portal behind the gathered group._

_Takato noticed the girl, Ai, was wearing a bright pink sweater, pig tails, a yellow backpack, and... a purple and white D-Power. It hung from her neck like a necklace. Takato smiled, reminded of when he first got his D-Power and hung it around his neck in the same way during his search for Guilmon._

**...Guilmon...**

_"Well, hello there!" Renamon smiled, straightening. Rika followed her lead, smiling kindly as well._

_Impmon stood, lowering his arms and taking a few steps towards the group. "Um, Jeri, I..."_

_"Impmon!"_

_He stopped, obviously nervous. "Um..."_

_"I'm so glad you're alright!" The brunette continued with her apology, "You have to believe me, I never wanted anyone to get hurt!"_

_Impmon fidgeted with one of his gloves, staring at the girl with mixed emotions before looking down. "Jeri, will you-uh, um..." He quickly went on. "What I mean is," He paused, looking up at her, voice cracking. "...Could you_ ever _forgive me?"_

_Takato looked back, not overly surprised to see forgiving Jeri smile and nod. "'Course."_

* * *

_"Whad'ya mean lose?!"_

_"They have to return to the Digital Plane or they'll disappear forever—like the D-Reaper! They were never meant for this world."_

_"But Guilmon's meant to be with me! He's a part of me, I promised him we'd always be together—I promised!" Takato, now in tears, cried out in desperation._

_Henry's father had just told them the Digimon had to leave, but no one wanted to believe it._

_"No…. Th-this can't be...! I won't let it happen!" Rika sobbed behind him, and for once Takato could understand why._

_A pace away from Takato, Henry spoke up. "…You knew, didn't you?" He asked, expression hardening into a glare as he yelled, "You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriermon!"_

_"I had no other choice. The fate of the world was at stake. I couldn't let everything and everyone we love be destroyed, Henry...!" His father countered with a frown, looking up at the last sentence from staring guiltily at his shoes. All he recieved was a glare._

_"...Henwy!"_

_"Huh?" Henry blinked, looking down, "Terrier...mon?"_

_A huge smile lit up the little blob's, Gummymon's, face. "Moumantai!"_

_"Oh Terriermon, no!" His Tamer gasped as his partner was jerked from his arms._

_"Renamon stay! You can fight this, can't you?!" Takato barely noticed as Rika gasped, clutching frantically at the small, yellow fox in her arms._

_"Rika. I'll know we'll see each other again one day." Her partner replied, choking back tears of her own._

_"No Renamon! Please, I love you!"_

_"Guilmon...!" Takato looked on, broken, as his partner slowly floated out of reach._

_"We'll play again soon, won't we? Ta-ka-to?"_

_The boy forced a smile, tears streaming down his cheeks, glittering in the light. "Yah… yah..." Finally Guilmon's de-digivolved form was wrenched from Takato's open arms. "Oh," the boy gasped, watching his somehow smiling partner._

_One by one, the Digimon floated away with their partner's calling their names._

_**-** Guardromon, who's spunky Tamer called out, "Guardromon, I love you man!"_

_**\- -** MarineAngemon, who's partner desperately reached out for him like so many of the gathered._

_**\- - -** Cyberdramon, who's partner didn't seem as concerned, waving goodbye with a knowing smile._

_**\- - - -** Impmon, who's twin partners bid him farewell with surprising grace._

_**\- - - - -** Calumon, who Jeri cried out to, saying, "Thank you Calumon!"_

_**\- - - - - -** Lopmon, who's partner sobbed as the brown creature drifted out of sight._

_**\- - - - - - -** Terriermon, who yelled his catchphrase to his distraught partner. "Moumantai Henry!"_

_**\- - - - - - - -** Renamon, who gave a last piece of advice. "Stay strong Rika!"_

_**\- - - - - - - - -** And Guilmon, who continued with what he had been saying. "Remember Takato, you promised! You pro-mised! Takattooooooo...!"_

_"Henwy...! Where'd they all go? W-where's Lowpmon? I want my Lowpmon and Tewwiermon back! I don't want them to goow!" A young girl sobbed into Henry's side as he comfortingly placed his arm around her—Suzie._

_Takato, though, barely noticed, her voice a blur in the background as his arms hung limply by his sides. Another blur commented, but Takato didn't catch it at the time._

_"Henry." The boy turned back, not bothering to hide his tears while the man struggled with his own. "…I know it hurts now son, but in time... i-it'll get better, you'll see." With a vacant expression and dull, unseeing eyes, Henry slowly shook his head, unable to help the cruel smile that appeared. It wouldn't get better. The man gasped, tears now flowing. "Oh! Henry, I-! I'm sorry…" He collapsed to the ground, the full weight of what he just did to his son reaching him. "I'm so sorry!"_

_After that, the group stood in silence, staring off into the portal, all with their own thoughts, but all with the same basic pattern—goodbye, partner._

_"I promise Guilmon. Just you wait. We'll be together again soon."_

_ End of Flashback _

The currently goggle-less boy's grip tightened on the phone and he nodded, grinning in contrast to a few months ago. Standing up now, he turned towards the lamp where his old Goggles sloppily hung. They were going to play with them again, their friends. That was what he promised his best friend _—_ a carefree, red raptor _—_ half a year ago.

"…At least, until yesterday,"

...And finally, he could keep his promise.

Takato set his phone down and smiled that classic Goggleheaded smile, but with his hair still un-brushed and night clothes sloppily thrown on, he wasn't exactly an impressive sight to see. But, hey, that was Takato for you.

"TAKATO! It's Saturday, you know its rush-hour time!" The boy's mother suddenly yelled, throwing open the door from behind, successfully ruining the moment. "What have you been doing? Sleeping all day?!"

"G-Gah! Mom! Can't a guy have some privacy?!" Takato yelped, jumping and nearly tripping over his chair, quickly setting down the phone.

His mother noticed and she shook her head, raising an accusing finger, "What have you done this time, Takato?"

Takato rubbed the back of his head, laughing; his mother, as always, getting straight to the point. "I didn't do anything! I was actually, uh, invited to go to the park with some of my friends. You know, the Tamers."

Takato's brash mother paused, thinking a moment. With a sigh, she reluctantly smiled. The boy needed to spend more time with his friends anyway. "You want to go?" He nodded vigorously. "Oh, alright," she sighed again, but upon seeing his expression, quickly added, "But be back home no later than 7, understand? Remember, no running across the street! And make sure your shoe lasses are tied before playing any games, not to mention watch where you're going! Oh, and-"

"I get it mom!" Takato interrupted, holding his hands up with an exasperated, yet amused expression. "I'll be careful!"

He laughed and she relaxed. "I'll hold you to that. Now, go on. You don't want to be late!"

"Yah!" He grinned, about to jog past her, then seemingly remembering something. He turned, quickly grabbing something from his lamp, and then dashed off.

Mie, Takato's outspoken mother, shook her head, crossing her arms as he tripped down the stairs, yelling 'goodbye' to her husband. "Oh, Takato."

She shook her again, than turned slightly and smiled, realizing what he had gone back for. She never thought she would be happy to see him wear those dusty old things again, but after everything that had happened, it was comforting to see him returning to normal.

Needless to say, Takato had yet again taken up the duty of the goggles.

* * *

_ Tamers Universe, Shopping District _

Rika scowled as her mother, Rumiko, forced her to model yet another of her silly dresses. This one was of rosy pink in color and had a bright yellow bow tied around the waist. "Simple, but adorable!" He mother had cooed when she first showed the girl.

Unlike her, Rika couldn't care less.

Rika Nonaka did have to admit; however, (she did a little twirl in front of the mirror for her mother, hating every second of it) that Rumiko was getting better at understanding her daughter, but occasionally there was this one dress that she just "had to see" on the girl.

Rika frowned at Rumiko as she applauded, holding up another dress; a sea green one with sparkling sapphires sown on at the neck, sleeves, and hem. At least it wasnt the teddy bear one...

Rika quickly stepped down from the pedestal she had been displayed on like a dressup doll on. "You said this was the last one!"

Her mother smiled, "Oh, but Rika, isn't this darling? It looks _so_ beautiful, and if I add my sun hat to it…"

"No!" Rika interjected stubbornly, scowling again before she could somehow persuade her daughter into trying on another stupid dress.

Her mother sighed, realizing it was futile, for once. "Oh, alright… I think I'll take one for myself though!" She gigged, beaming as she rushed off to go buy it, talking the whole way out about what it would go best with.

When her mother was gone, Rika sat down with a huff, pulling on the dress. "How did she even get me to agree to this…?"

"She agreed to let you see your friends today after darling Jeri called. By the way... how is she doing?" Seiko, Rika's grandmother, calmly stated and asked from her seat, despite the question being rhetorical. Rumiko had naturally persuaded her to come along as well.

Rika frowned, than sighed, smiling. "She's doing a lot better, Grandma. Actually, she seemed really happy," Rika shrugged, "beats me why."

Seiko smiled back, ignoring her last comment. "That's good to hear."

Rika nodded, than sighed again, looking up. "How much longer?" She asked.

Seiko exhaled knowingly back, no more eager than her granddaughter to stay. She had been working on a crossword puzzle when Rumiko practically dragged her out the door. "Knowing your mother? A few more hours." Rika groaned. "But, I can try and sneak us out... if you want." The elderly lady winked with a partly devious smile.

Rika's eyes widened, certainly not expecting that response as she turned to stare at her grandmother, "Really!?"

"Yes." Seiko smiled regularly again; Rumiko wouldn't mind. Besides, she would likely be too caught up in shopping to even notice their absence.

Rika grinned, jumping to her feat, "Thanks Grandma, you're the best!"

Seiko chuckled, "No need to thank me. Though, you may wish to change out of that outfit before we leave."

Rika's eyes instantly widened as she dashed back into the changing room. "Th-thanks! Ugh, I almost went out in public like this!" Seiko chuckled at her granddaughter, leaning back to wait.

When Rika returned, she was wearing her classic outfit of dark blue jeans, bright red shoes, and matching armbands along with the full heart shirt her mother had gotten her. Her hair was also done up in a spiky pony tail, as always. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She demanded, causing Seiko to laugh.

"Oh Rika, still as impatient as ever," She smiled, making her way out with Rika beside her, smiling as well.

* * *

_Tamers Universe; The Wong Apartment, Henry's Room_

Henry, in the middle of his pitch black room with curtains drawn, stood before the only light source, a lone lamp perched upon his desk. He slowly lowered his arm into a ray of light, staring at the device that was revealed within his hand. There was no light coming from it like before, but then again, nor was there static.

This device… it is known as a digivice, or D-Power… and is the only link Henry had left to Terriermon, his Digimon partner, and his best friend.

The electronic device that sat in the palm of his hand was a smooth, pure white, supposedly plastic oval with a rectangular base branching out from the bottom and a slot likely meant to swipe something through it on the side. In the middle of the oval was a dull blue screen with a black background. A green circle surrounded the screen with a trivial, dimmed, red light set on the bottom left-hand corner. Below the circle, on the rectangular base, a feature similar to a white touch pad jutted out with a single green button, equal in color to the ring mentioned before, on either side. Finally, an emerald strap hung from the device, a convenient little clip attached to the end.

Right now, it was absolutely useless—a piece of junk. A paperweight. A cruel reminder.

And Henry hated it.

Henry's features hardened as he set the device down onto the table, turning around and rubbing at one of his stinging eyes, glaring into the darkness of his room that so clearly reflected the turmoil in both his mind and heart. He dearly missed his partner and knew it wasn't really his father's fault when the man sent him and the other Digimon away. He had to make a decision, after all, and that was the best one. The boy's head told him his father did the right thing, but his heart… his heart hated the man with all of its might. There had to have been another way… there just had to!

Henry sighed out loud. He'd gone over the facts many times already in his head and had long concluded that there was no other way, no matter how much he missed them and how hard he hoped. There was no DigiGnome around this time to grant a happily ever after.

The Digimon had been destined to go back from the start… they weren't meant for this world. But the boy couldn't help but still despise it.

There was a knock on the door and he closed his eyes, exhaling. "…Come in."

The door squeaked as it was slowly opened, revealing one of Henry's sisters _—_ Jaarin. "Henry… lunch is ready. Did you want to join us?"

Henry paused before opening his eyes. "…No thank you. Tell mother and… father I'm not hungry."

"But…"

"No." Henry sternly repeated, turning back towards his desk and hunching over. His sister hesitated, concerned, but she closed the door and went to notify their parents regardless. Henry had been like this for months... and it worried the whole family—especially his father.

A few minutes of sullen silence passed by without pause after she had left, when his phone abruptly rang. Henry didn't even check the callerID, ignoring it until the phone hung up.

The scarred youth closed his eyes, forbidding any further tears from spilling this day, uttering a name his family knew well.

" _…Terriermon…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending, I know, but I think it's kinda suspenseful~ ^^ Sorry about that, but hey, what can ya do?
> 
> So, whatcha think a' Jeri's new dress? :D I didn't make it up, someone on DeviantART did. Drew it too. Don't worry, the person gave me full rights to use his/her idea and as soon as I find the link again, I'll post it. Please favorite it as well if you like this story~! :)
> 
> *EDIT* Found the link! art/Juri-chan-50028660
> 
> So, any idea who the French speaking man is? I changed it, but I still don't really expect you to know. Regardless, take a guess. To help, it's an old "friend" who I altered slightly... I think an accent fits him, lol. *Grins* Oh, and if anyone figures him out, do tell! :3 Kudos to wisdom-jewel for the idea! :D
> 
> I apologize about Rika's mildly rushed section, though I did just try to fix it up. I wasn't sure what to put for her and I wanted to get this chapter over and done with so I could move on to the Destined.
> 
> Oh, and I altered the sibling so that her name was mentioned. Yep, Jaarin! I feel as though I should give his siblings at least some credit too, don't you? By the way, what do you think of Henry's section? To dark?
> 
> Lastly, I added the flashback. So... Thoughts? :3 If you already replied, I would appreciate a PM.
> 
> Oh, and did I portray them all correctly? That includes their parents... just want to know what you guys think. ^^ Anyways, this concludes the first real chapter, and so, 'till next time! XD
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> Next Time...
> 
> 'Now Mr. Kamiya, what do you have to say for yourself?'
> 
> 'Uh... oops?'
> 
> '..How I could have possibly forgotten!?'
> 
> 'I know love when I see it! Next thing you know, you two will be going on dates!'
> 
> 'It seems the game has only just begun...'


	5. Chapter 2: The Gang's Back Together

_"It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai."_

– _**Koromon**_

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe, Start of 02; Tai's High School _

Tai Kamiya, a Junior, yawned, bored as he doodled on the piece of paper in front of him. He was in math and three words were on his mind: Worst. Class. EVER!

His head slumped onto the desk and the young man let out a silent groan, _'This feels like the longest day yet!'_ It was natural he would think that way, as today was one year after the defeat of VenomMyotismon. He and his old friends Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were scheduled to meet up with T.K. and Kari, along with the rest of the new DigiDestined today at the park, and Tai couldn't wait! He only knew the leader of the new group, Davis, and was keen on meeting the rest… not to mention see his old friends. They hardly ever met up anymore, especially since Mimi moved to America to pursue her modeling career.

"Mr. Kamiya."

Tai looked up at the clock with a bored, yet desperate expression. _'Just five more minutes...'_

" _Mr._ Kamiya _._ "

Tai looked back down and sighed, bored out of his mind as the teacher scribbled away on the chalkboard.

" _Taichi!_ "

"Huh?" The boy blinked, looking up from his doodle of a familiar dinosaur to see the whole class staring at him. The teacher had stopped writing and was pointing his piece of chalk directly at the wild-haired boy.

"Well?"

"Uh... well, what?" Some of the kids snickered, but Tai ignored them.

The teacher's frown deepened. "What's the answer to this problem?" He pointed back towards the blackboard where a long, LONG problem was scrawled across.

Tai gulped; eyes bugging out like Tentomon's. He quickly composed himself to say, "Err... 42?"

"Wrong!" The lecturer slammed his chalk down onto the desk, picking up a pencil and pink paper, "Detention for lack of participation, tact, and respect!"

"Wha?! Aw man!" Tai groaned, pushing back his chair and standing, "What am I supposed to tell my friends now!?"

The teacher scowled, writing on the paper, which was obviously a detention slip. "You should have thought of that before interrupting me. Now sit down!"

Tai groaned, slumping back down into his seat. About a minute later, the bell rang.

A third of the kids gave Tai sympathetic looks while another third shot him sneers without bothering to disguise them from the teacher. The rest just ran out, impatient to enjoy the weekend.

Tai's teacher took his time, neatly setting down his papers and organizing his materials. Finally, after what seemed like hours to the teen still in his seat, the professor stood, pushing back his chair with an agonizing screech, causing Tai to wince.

The professor stepped around his desk, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he came to stand directly in front of the cringing boy. "Now, Mr. Kamiya, _what_ do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh…" Tai hesitated, "Oops?"

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe, Tennis Court _

"Hai!" A tall, fit, short-haired, brunette girl swung her tennis racket with impressive force, sweat beads forming on her brow from her excessive practice. She panted and lowered her arm, smiling. "50 more rallies than needed…" she stretched her arms, swiping her white sleeve past her forehead, than raised her racket again to add, "...Time for 50 more!"

_**Beep, be-deep, beeep!** _

"Huh?" The girl turned—her phone happening to be making the noise. She walked over to the bench and checked the time, than sighed, relaxing. "3:24. I guess training's over."

Setting her racket down and beginning to pack up her stuff, she grabbed her work-out towel and draped it around her neck just as her phone twittered again. She glanced down at it and smiled. Matt, one of her closest friends, was texting her again, so of course she had to respond.

Daintily picking it up, she deftly tapped out a message with one hand while the other zipped up her bag.

 _"Matt, what's up?"_ She pressed the send button, not having to wait long for a reply.

_"Hey Sora! Tai txted me... detention"_

The girl, Sora, sighed. _"Why am I not surprised? Will he still make it?_ "

About 3 minutes passed before she got another reply. _"Tai says it's till 3:45. Knowing him, he'll get to leave at 4"_

Sora just sighed again. _"So he'll be late?"_

" _Yup"_

The teenage girl shook her head, "Tai..." She laughed a little, knowing it was to be expected when it came to their ever eager, one-time leader. _"Well, I'll tell the others. Except Mimi"_

" _Why not?"_

Sora snickered, _"I told her the meeting was at 3… she should arrive around 4:30"_ She could almost hear Matt laughing from the other end.

" _Heh, alright, see you later Sora"_

" _You too Matt"_ She sent her last message, tucking her phone away with a smile. The gang was finally getting back together again; at least, for a little while.

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe, Teenage Wolves Practice Area _

Matt stared at his phone for a moment, than nodded, pocketing it.

He turned to go, but was stopped. "Yo, Matt, you need a ride home? I've gotta get goin' myself." One of Matt's band members spoke up, walking over with his own guitar slung over his shoulder while the others packed up their own instruments. His light brown, almost blonde hair covered the tops of his eyes as he flashed a grin, saluting mockingly as Matt turned. "That's if our, _oh_ so awe-inspiring lead guitarist and singer, Yamato Ishida, will deign to ride with me," he snickered.

Matt shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Oh, ha-ha Sam. I'm not going home. I've actually got an appointment with some of my friends today." The blonde teen sighed, "Sorry for canceling the practice early on you guys."

Sam waved his hand, "Ah, its fine! We needed a break anyways. So… friends, huh?" he grinned, "I know who you mean. That girl you always talk about! Well, enjoy your time with her rock-star!"

Matt flushed, "What?! No! She's just an old friend of mine! Besides, she's not the only one I'm seeing!"

Sam casually laughed. "Whatever you say... See ya!" He jogged off before Matt could think up a retort.

"H-hey! Get back here!" The singer yelled, shaking his arm in annoyance, but it was no use. Sam soon swung open the door, snickering as he fled.

When he was gone, Matt scowled exasperatedly, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Gah, Sam…! It's not like that…"

Despite the boy's claim, he was still blushing as he exited the building.

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe, Izzy's Home; His Room _

_**Tick tack, tip! Tick tack, tip! Tick, tack tck, tck, tck…** _

A calm and collected red head, still wearing his school's uniform with the classic blue tie tucked over his white shirt and slipped under a green suit, was in an unusually hot tempered mood today.

"Ugh, why must I have such difficulty on such a simple equation? If the Stratonovich integral of a semimartingale " _ **X**_ " against another of " _ **Y**_ " must be detonated by the quadric covariation of the continuous parts of _X_ and _Y_ , than what exactly did I do wrong in getting the alternative notation?!"

Izzy looked over his work for perhaps the dozenth time, frown creasing his temple as he thought. After a minute, he gasped, groping for his pencil, "Of course! How could I have missed it? The X, it—" He was cut off as a sharp trill sounded to his right where his now vibrating phone sat. A slight groan escaped the boy's lips, but he picked up the phone regardless, eyeing it with displeasure. "Who would possibly call at this ti… Mimi?" He frowned, intrigued, having forgotten about the group meeting planned for today as he flipped open the phone to answer. "…Yes?"

"Oh, Izzy-Kun!" Mimi, a teen who had been part of the original DigiDestined group along with Izzy himself, chirped from the other end excitedly.

"Mimi! What a surprise!" He smiled, temporarily forgetting his work. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

She made an irritated sounding noise, surprising the boy she was talking to. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

Izzy, in turn, blinked, eyes sliding over to his calendar as he replied. "Forget? Whatever would I have forgotten, Mimi?"

"Today!"

"Today?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "July 30th."

Izzy blinked repeatedly, staring at the calendar. Slowly, his eyes widened in shock. "It's _July_?"

" _Ack!_ "

He quickly shuffled his work into a pile as an exaggerated crash was heard from the other end along with the cry, trying to get organized. "I had no idea… how I could have possibly forgotten is beyond me!" He quickly stood, brushing back his hair and straightening his tie, making for the door. It was a good thing his parents were out, 'else he would have to explain why he was leaving so abruptly.

"Where are you located, Mimi? I shall meet you at the exact site as soon as possible!"

Mimi, on the other end, raised her phone to her ear again. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Izzy sighed, speaking slowly, realizing he had been spending way too much time with his computer lately. "Where... are... you? I'm going to meet you there."

She blinked cheerfully. "Oh! Well, um, just meet me at the park."

"Right," he nodded. Opening the door and starting out, tucking his laptop under his arm as he passed it, prepared as always. Although, he never would have expected what was destined to occur later this day.

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe, Joe's High School _

Joe, a young man with slicked back, dark blue hair and pair of large, admittedly dorky glasses sat at his desk, still in school himself as he avidly jot down notes with his favorable green pen. He was wearing slacks and a black, button-down T-shirt, dark eyes narrowed in concentration while his teacher drawled on with the lesson. He barely noticed as the clock ticked '12:00' and the bell _donged_ , still trying to absorb as much information as he possibly could. Unlike him, his fellow classmates quite literally charged for the door as though a pack of wild dogs.

"Stay in your seats! Stay in your—ugh… kids." The teacher practically growled, sitting back down with a sigh, about to bury his head into his hands exhaustedly when he noticed faithful Joe, still copying down what he had learned. This brought a faint smile to the man's lips.

"Joe, class is over."

"Hm, it is?" His student blinked, looking up from his labor, almost regretfully. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Ammon, I suppose I got carried away again." With a sigh, the teen began to pack his work into the satchel that he had adjusted to become a school bag, which he carried everywhere. It had been with him ever since he first went to that summer camp 4 years ago.

The professor before him chuckled. "It's no trouble, Joe. Actually, it's a pleasure to see at least _one_ of my students taking something from my class."

Joe blinked, confused. "Do you mean to say that they aren't intrigued by what you have to teach? I found today's lesson on ancient societies fascinating!" He honestly looked puzzled, but before the teacher could respond, the frequently jittery boy noticed the time and gasped, jumping up. "Oh, I'm so sorry Dr. Ammon, but I've got to go! I'm going to be late!"

"Very well, Joe."

Joe groaned, slinging his satchel over his shoulder as he dashed out the door and down the hall, leaving the teacher shaking his head with a chuckle as he reclined backwards.

"Why does this _always_ happen to me?!"

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; 30 Minutes Later, the Park _

Matt was the first to arrive, followed by Sora, Joe, and finally Izzy and Mimi who had come together. Tai still hadn't arrived yet, and the second group of DigiDestined were schedualed to show up at any minute. Needless to say, Joe was getting worried.

"When is he going to be here?" Joe frowned, finally speaking up after a few minutes of comfortable silence, now wearing plain white jeans and a dark blue top.

Sora, sitting cross-legged on the grass, was the first to reply. "In a few minutes... hopefully." She herself had changed out of her practice uniform into a more comfortable light pink top with a redish brown short skirt.

"Hopefully!?"

Matt smirked at his old, geeky friend, walking over. He had his guitar with him, but it was currently leaned against a nearby tree. "Geez man, calm down! You know Tai, he's always late." Just as he had been earlier, he was wearing a black shirt with purple pants. Nothing to special, pretty modest actually, but that was him.

Mimi blinked at him, "Really? I always thought I was the late one!" she giggled, tilting her dark purple sunhat and tugging on her stain-free, white and sky blue dress while shuffling her feet, both clathed in tall white boots.

Izzy nodded, adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder. "Indeed. Knowing him, he should be here in aproximately... 30 minutes." He was now wearing a casual, striped forest green shirt with an emerald jacket over it, unzipped. Aside from that, he wore plain shorts that matched his shirt in color... needless to say, he likes the color green.

Joe fidgeted, but regretfully nodded, forcing himself to relax. "I suppose you're right..."

"'Course we are!" Matt laughed, imitating Tai himself and giving the older boy a playful slap on the back, sending Joe gasping and stumbling forward, nearly losing his glasses. The others just laughed, glad to be back together.

After a few minutes of casual chatting, they heard a familiar call. "Hey, Matt! Are we late?"

Matt turned and grinned, immediatly seeing his younger brother. "T.K! It's about time you showed up!" The boy laughed, waving him over as he came into sight, accompanied by a girl around the same age as him.

The boy wore a green shirt, mostly covered by his tan vest. Dark gray jeans and a cream and pale green hat complimented his outfit perfectly. On his head was a small, orange pig-like creature with wings. It's stomach was cream colored and it had little black paws that clung tightly to the boy's hat as glimmering, sea blue eyes gazed at the company joyfully. The girl, on the other hand, wore a bright pink shirt and magenta shorts, her shirt sporting a curious pattern of 3 diamonds in the same color as her shorts. Lastly, she wore a shining yellow bandanna which was loosely and comfortably tied around her neck. She herself was also accompanied by an unusual creature, but this one was cat-like. It was white, with a long, purple striped tail along with large ears tipped in the same fashion. The only clothing it wore consisted of tiger patterned, dull yellow gloves. It's eyes were the same color as the flying pig's.

"Don't forget about us!" The female added, smiling as the two jogged over, followed closely by the rest of their group of five, plus partners.

"Kari!" The group chorused happily, Mimi running forward and sweeping her up in a huge hug while the others just laughed again. "It's been to long!"

"Mimi, it's been two weeks since you last saw us..." The girl gasped, managing a smile.

"Exactly!"

The others continued to chuckle and snicker or grin at each other while Matt pulled Mimi off of Kari with an exasperated expression.

The newcomers-a short boy wearing only white and brown who carried a pale blob with branching out ear extensions; a tall girl with long purple hair, a red burette, blue jeans, and a light green shirt cradling a pink bird; and a boy about the same height as the girl with brown pants, red shoes, a blue and white shirt, and a dark blue jacket-smiled silently, not wanting to ruin the moment. The latter had a petite, blue dinosaur standing beside him. It had a white face and bright, dark red eyes, which gazed up at his partner's smiling face, the sun glinting off the goggles tugging at his dark auburn hair, signiffying his importance. Yes, the boy with the Goggles was the DigiDestined's latest leader.

Speaking of their new leader, he stepped forward, looking around. "Hey, where's Tai?"

The girl jabbed her elbow into his side, mumbling, "Don't be so rude Davis...!"

He, Davis, winced in reply, rubbing his side. "Geez Yolie, cool it!"

The purple haired teen turned on him, eyes now ablaze with anger. " _What_ did you say?!"

"N-nothing!"

This earned yet another round of laughter, especially from Mimi who watched them with a surprisingly knowing smile. She brought her hands to her chest, fluttering her eyes as she cooed, "Ah, young love!"

"W-WHAT!?"

"We are NOT in love!"

Mimi giggled teasingly, waving her hand. "I know love when I see it! Next thing you know, you two will be going on dates!" The others had to hold back both of them from attacking the now histarical Mimi.

Sora sighed once they had calmed down. "That is a good question though. Tai should be here by now..."

Matt draped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll be here."

She smiled faintly, nodding. "Right..."

A few seconds later, they got their answer.

" _Heh_ , did someone, _heh_ , say my, _huff_ , name?" None other than Tai Kamiya himself panted, running over.

"Tai!" The group greeted, thankful. The small boy bowed while the others just nodded when he had arrived, though a couple of the other kids playfully rolled their eyes.

He paused, hands on his knees upon arriving. Once he had recovered, he looked up past his wild hair, flashing his classic goggle-headed grin. "What up, guys?"

* * *

_ Elsewhere, Unknown _

Darkness surrounded it. Not as thick as it knew its Master's to be, of course, but it did not matter.

Its slitted eyes peered past the darkness, trying to discern whether or not it was alone. It was.

Discovering this, a thin arm emerged from its cloak, clutching a small device. It flicked a switch, turning towards the nearest wall and speaking.

"It seems the game has only just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du-du-DUHHHN! Whatchya think of that ending, huh? XD Okay, enough of that, I'll just get to the point, lol.
> 
> Okay, so possible pairings have been mentioned, sneak peak into what has been going on in the Destined's lives, a little somethin' special involving my favorite wizard, and Tai being... Tai. Did I miss anything? lol :3 And, uh, just for the reference, I have virtually no clue what I had Izzy say. XD BUT! They are real words and DO make sense. :3
> 
> Btw, did anyone catch the play on words in Izzy's section? Hehe, destined... :P *Fails epically*
> 
> Okay, so I hope you guys liked this filler chapter~ I suppose I promised to add which OCs have been accepted, right? Well, here's the list! ^^ Don't worry, they aren't all of them, just the ones I've chosen so far. :) But... I don't think I can have to many more main ones. I was actually hoping to keep the number of the main group around 5... *Sweatdrops*
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> Original 5 Destined:
> 
> \- Drake Robertson & Dracomon by... superstar22 ***
> 
> \- Koyomi Nobuo & Tsukaimon by... An Anon Fellow ***
> 
> \- Joshua Carol & Tytomon by... cavaner ***
> 
> \- Tao Gilton & Kokabuterimon by... Rales Mckoy ***
> 
> \- Ren Yukimura & Psychemon by... Bookworm Gal ***
> 
> Rivals, allies, enemies, and other Destined/Tamers to have lead or secondary roles throughout the story:
> 
> \- Michiko "Chi" Kita & Gazimon by... wisdom-jewel
> 
> \- Cristy Robison & Lunamon by... Crystal A. Kanbara
> 
> \- Andrea Hojo & Melodomon by... Melloyellowphase
> 
> \- Ainsley Jack & Hyokomon by... The Princess Anastasia ***
> 
> \- Suta Akiyama & Elecmon by... The Princess Anastasia
> 
> \- X & Hagurumon by... Undying Soul98
> 
> \- Dante Taylor & Dorumon by... OmegaInferno
> 
> \- Annette "An" Groven & Labramon by... CharmyXcream14
> 
> \- Trevor R. King & Ryudamon by... Aaron R. King ***
> 
> \- Axel Mortensen & Impmon by... Golden-Black Dragon
> 
> \- Kietsu Fukaku & Liollmon by... TheGreatElisaMousy
> 
> \- Samantha Kane & Aruraumon by... Aela Truheart
> 
> \- Kaitlyn H. S. Klein & Candlemon by... MitzvahRose ***
> 
> \- ? ? ? MVA (Agent-10) & Beelko"mon" by MitzvahRose ***
> 
> \- Adrian "Dane" Damien Doyle & DemiDevimon by MitzvahRose
> 
> \- Jeanette "Jay" Jerichu & Lopmon by... Monsterkittyluv
> 
> Future DigiDestined/Tamers:
> 
> \- Loryn Sanchez & Bearmon by... Drawknight
> 
> \- Ayane Kudo & Lasermon by... Innocent and Sweet
> 
> \- Kirito Hicks & Commandramon by... gallantmon7196
> 
> \- Darius Stone & BlackAgumon by... DeviSatos
> 
> \- Mark Styles & WarriorVeemon by... shadowmwape
> 
> \- Maya Kurosagi & Coronamon by... decode9
> 
> \- Akiran Drake & Nightdrakemon by... Nightshade1712
> 
> Other Characters: (Unknown if partners will be included)
> 
> N/A
> 
> Other Digimon to be mentioned:
> 
> \- Phasmamon by... Rales Mckoy
> 
> \- Ordomon by... TeutonicGuardian
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS to any and everyone who has made it in so far! =DDD Thank you, yet again, for your contributions to the story. :) And that goes for everyone, not just the people chosen! *Grins appreciatively*
> 
> Okay, I need to put that I still require a big Agumon. If I don't get 'im, I'll probably just make an OC myself. So... send in those OCs guys! The thing ain't ova' yet! XD Oh, and don't worry, I don't mind if you post multiple OCs. :)
> 
> And before I forget, I've got one more note. My main group might need another Vaccine. I'm a fan of Viruses myself, but you know there are to many when they outnumber the others. And preferably not Reptile, Dragon, Mammal, Beast, or Insect digimon types either. Sorry, trying to get as much variety as possible.
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> Next time...
> 
> ...why did her goodbye sound so final?
> 
> 'Takato... what is a digiport?'
> 
> 'NO! I REFUSE TO GO BACK EMPTY HANDED!'
> 
> 'Digi...mon? What's that?'
> 
> 'The Great Evil is upon us... it is up to you to save us!'
> 
> '...We're doomed.'


	6. Chapter 3: The DigiDestined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, next chapter up after a long break and... your OCs are in! Before reading this chapter, be sure to check last chapter's accepted OCs (along with the mildly edited ending). Oh, and yes, I will still be accepting OCs, but I cannot guarantee they will make it into this story. HOWEVER, TheGreatElisaMousy has suggested for me to make a second season. So... I might just do that. ^^ Please notify me if you want to see or don't mind seeing your OC(s) in said next season. :3

" _That's home, planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am just now."_

– _**Tai, when it all began**_

* * *

_Tamers Universe, Shinjuku Park_

Jeri Katou yawned rubbing her eyes as she slowly woke up from her short nap. Still waiting on her friends, the girl thought back on her dream from earlier, leaning comfortably against the tree behind her. It had seemed more like a memory than anything… but of what? She couldn't even remember what the dream was about!

Shaking the thought from her head, the girl stood, stretching. Stepping away from the tree, she swung her arms from side to side first, than bent over, reaching for her toes.

"Huh? Jeri? What'chya—whoa! …Nice outfit."

Jeri turned slightly, blinking, then beamed in realization. "Kazu-*Kun! Thank you…" She blushed. "And, oh! Kenta-Kun!"

"In the flesh!" The first boy grinned, striking a pose. Kenta glanced at him before striking an even more ridiculous stance, if possible, causing Jeri to laugh.

"Yah, in the flesh!" Kenta repeated, his friend groaning in response.

"Geez man, you're starting to sound like Guardromon!"

Jeri let out another giggle, a familiar, agitated-sounding voice cutting her off before she could speak. "Great, I can't believe the idiot patrol beat me." A female voice huffed as the red-headed owner walked out from behind a couple of trees.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Yah, we're not stupid!"

Jeri turned towards her, her smile growing even larger, "Rika-*San! You made it!"

"'Course I did." The tom-boy winked, ignoring the so called 'idiot patrol''s (Kazu and Kenta respectfully) complaints.

An aged lady chose then to speak up from behind Rika. "Darling, are you going to introduce me?"

"Sorry, Seiko-*Bāchan." Rika actually managed to apologize, stepping to the side in order to reveal her elderly, yet still quite charismatic grandmother whose wrinkles crinkled her eyes into a smile.

Jeri politely bowed, Kazu and Kenta sloppily following her lead. "*Konnichiwa, *obaasan!"

"*Hajimemashite, children." Seiko bowed her head slightly in greeting, relieving them. Kazu seemed especially grateful.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am!" Jeri smiled at the older lady, straightening.

"Likewise, Jeri-Kun." Seiko smiled in reply, surprising the girl. Rika laughed at Jeri's expression, causing the girl to blush and bow her head sheepishly. Seiko waved her off, laughing lightly as well while Kazu snickered and Kenta rubbed the back of his head.

After looking the three over, frowning slightly at the boys, Seiko turned to her granddaughter. "It is good to see you making friends Rika." Rika reddened faintly, but said nothing, nodding. Seiko chuckled, "Do not be ashamed of this, my grandchild. It is good of you to make as many friends as possible." She looked up at the sky as she said this and sighed. "I must be going… Rumiko will be waiting." She looked back down. "Have fun darling. And Rika? ...Be safe." She winked, smiling warmly and turning to leave.

"*Sayonara, children."

"Sayonara, Ma'am!" Jeri called, waving and adding another bow for respect.

"Bye Granny." Kazu yawned instead, earning a jab to the side from Jeri.

"Kazu!"

"Ow! Wha'd I do?!"

Rika laughed at his predicament, Kenta not finding it nearly as funny as he scrambled to help his friend. Seiko, in the meantime, decided to take her leave, not wanting to intrude on the children's time spent together any longer than needed.

* * *

After a minute or so, Rika looked back at where her smiling grandmother had been, amused. But… why did her goodbye sound so final?

Shaking the thought from her head, Rika looked back at where Jeri had chosen the picnic to be. The onetime Ice Queen's expression softened, unbeknownst to the others with her, as she gazed at the hulking form of Guilmon's old home. "Renamon..."

"Reminiscing about the good ol' days, Wildcat?"

Rika jumped slightly, then scowled. She turned her head slightly, not bothering to hide her frown. "Huh! Took you long enough, Ryo." And indeed, there behind her was none other than the one and only Ryo Akiyama.

The Digimon King himself smiled charmingly at her in a way that would make most girls go weak in the knees, only... Rika isn't most girls. "Ah, don't tell me you didn't miss me Wildcat! 'Sides, I live farther away from here then you do."

"Hmph!" Rika simply scowled in response, turning away with arms crossed.

The Legendary Tamer, rubbing the back of his head and wondering what he did wrong, decided there was no point in trying to flirt with the Digimon Queen this time. After a moment, he looked back up at where Rika had been staring at mere moments before–the welcome sight of Takato's stone shed overlooking them, it's cool shadow engulfing the group on this hot day.

Glancing back, Ryo noticed that Kazu was back to cracking his lame jokes, Kenta following his lead. Of course, Ryo was grateful for the two not noticing him yet due to Jeri's captive audience. Ryo payed no further heed to them, however, lowering his arm. A quiet murmur escaped his lips as he did so.

"...Why do I get the feeling that we're in for another adventure soon, Wildcat?"

* * *

_ _Tamers Universe, Shinjuku Shopping District  
_ _

Takato dashed down the streets of Shinjuku, expertly avoiding every crack, bump, and ledge of the sidewalks he passed. He skirted buildings, jumped past people, and nearly ran into a few poles in his desperate race to get to his friends.

Panting, the boy paused, leaning against a building to try and catch his breath. "Almost... there..." He wheezed, opening his eyes. Takato, recognizing where he was, thought he could find his way from here; but then again, this _is_ Takato we're talking about. Surprisingly enough, he did not get lost. Though, that may be due to the unexpected help he received.

"Going somewhere, child?" A kind voice spoke from behind, startling Matsuki.

"Huh?!" Takato spun around, surprised to recognize the person behind him as Rika's grandmother. "Rika's obaasan!"

She chuckled, nodding as the boy hurriedly bowed. "Yes, hello Takato. Fine day, isn't it?" She smiled politely, clearly noticing the boy's shuffling feet and darting eyes, eager to get going.

"Uh huh... I mean, *Hai, it is obaasan!"

She smiled. "Would you like some help in getting to your friends?"

"Hai!" This time Takato was eager to answer, looking up with a fiery determination. Realizing, he flushed and bowed his head. "I-I mean, yes please, obaasan..."

She just continued to smile. "Then please follow me... and Takato?"

"Yah?"

She, without skipping a beat, continued. "What exactly is a digiport?"

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; About 20 Years ago; New York, America, the Park _

_Thump.. thump.. thump.. thump…_

"Come on Drake, just one more basket and we win the game!"

"He better not make it…"

"You kidding?! This is Drake we're talkin' about!"

"Shhh! He's trying to focus!"

"Yah guys, let him concentrate."

Drake Robertson, a young boy soon to be entering 8th grade, finally stopped dribbling. His grip on the ball tightened as he examined the distance between himself and the net, sweat dripping down his forehead, splashing onto the ball's orange surface, further evidence of how hard the long game had been. He already knew he had to make this–his teammates were depending on him.

Taking one small step back and raising his arms, Drake took a deep breath. He blinked once. Twice. Then… _swoosh!_ He jumped, letting it go.

The sphere sailed through the air, bouncing off the backboard and hitting the rim of the hoop, hopping and hovering a moment. Baited breath stalled as no one dared to breathe, lest they disturb the delicate motion. After a second or two, the ball tilted right, earning a gasp from one side and a cheer from the other, shivered, then moved to the left, the opposite response coming true from the crowd. It tottered a moment, spinning along the rim, and then… it was in!

Drake let out a satisfied sigh as all of his team mates whooped and jeered at the opposing team. Likewise, the other team's gazes fell, glowering at the winners and Drake himself, though a few did come over to give him a handshake which he gratefully accepted.

"Good job, Drake." One of the boy's best friends complimented, even though he was on the other team.

Drake smiled in reply, giving his silver-haired friend a quick nod. "Thanks Trevor. You did a really good job yourself! I loved that last shot you made, rebounding off the rim..."

"Heh, thanks." The boy called Trevor smirked, crossing his arms. "Of course my shot would be awesome! It's just how I role."

Drake sighed, but smiled, letting him have his moment, "Of course." He chuckled as his friend continued to boast, turning and wiping the sweat from his brow, bowing to retrieve his bag. "I've got to get going man, see you later?"

Trevor blinked, snapping out of his reverie. He looked at his friend and nodded, giving him a thumbs-up. "Peace!"

Drake nodded, turning on his heel and jogging off as fast as he could, just to avoid the crowd that was sure to surround him after the game. He needed to get going anyways—Mindi, his younger sister, was sure to be waiting for him to pick her up from school.

Trevor King watched his dark haired and matching green-eyed friend dash off, arms pumping in his green hoodie and legs leaping in his casual blue jeans to land harshly on his forest patterned sneakers.

Trevor observed him a moment more while letting a faint smirk creep onto his features. "…That guy really likes the color green."

He chuckled lightly at his joke, about to turn away when he noticed something peculiar. Nothing overly special really, just a slight flicker in the air that his green heterochromia eyes just happened to catch. More like a sort of pattern in the light, really.

Trevor paused, but shook his head, turning away. He didn't bother to look back, not realizing this would be the last time for a good long while before he would next see the green-haired boy.

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; Past; Whales, England, a Balcony _

Graceful… shrill… airy notes drifted on the wind. One long, three short, a half and a chirp, then another long—just a small part of the beautiful melody.

A set of songbirds replied to the tune with their own set of whistles. The flutist paused to let a silence separate the two songs before restarting up his own, a small smile gracing his lips as he pressed them back to the small, metallic flute he held in his rough calloused hands.

"Tao, are you out there?" A soft voice, his mother's, murmured from behind.

The boy—Tao—stared at the clouds above for a long second before he turned his head slightly, lowering the instrument. A bright smile lit his face up and he stood. "Good afternoon, mom."

She walked over, placing a soft hand on his darkly colored skin. "Darling, will you help at the shop please? It's another busy day." She smiled, being just as soft, warm, and comforting as her touch.

Tao paused, enjoying the moment. When she removed her hand he nodded. "Of course, mother."

She smiled delicately, going back inside. Tao glanced behind him at the birds, still singing his song. He smiled, following her.

_Ooooo… tre, tre, tre! Woo-to. Ooooo…_

A flicker passed through the air, shifting the branches and leaves on the trees. The birds paused there song as though realizing what was coming. They probably did.

Tao looked back when they stopped, confused. He hesitated, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, before calling over his shoulder. "Mom? Uh, I'll be in there in a second! I just need to check something out..." He never got to hear her reply.

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; Past; Shibuya, Harajuku, an Old Style Japanese Home  
_

With a scowl, a very feminine looking teen dropped the pen she was supposed to be writing with, unable to stand it any longer. Glaring at the paper in front of her for a few more seconds, the teen stood, a loud screech sounding from her chair as she pushed it back, scraping the hardwood floor.

"I'm done for today."

The girl muttered under her breath in an annoyed tone, brushing back the bangs of her shoulder-length, dark brown hair and striding out the *Shōji that connected her room to the next, a darkly colored duster coat swirling in her wake. She didn't care if her parents found out she hadn't finished her work... why should she? With that thought in mind, she walked on, confidence radiating off her being.

She made her way to the front door, ignoring one of her little brothers who had caught up with her. When she paused to slip on her shoes (she was just wearing socks, as was traditional for her family) her youngest brother Ryo began tugging on her coat. "Play! Play with me *Onee-chan! Play, play!"

The girl let out a sort of growl, pushing her brother away. "Leave me alone!"

Landing hard on his back, Ryo began to sniff, his face scrunching up, a whine already starting up in his throat. Glaring, the girl pushed the door to the outside world open, swiftly making her way out before he could start, leaving her bawling brother behind without hesitation.

Back in her room, the elder girl's school paper remained virtually untouched on her desk, aside from the left hand corner where a name was scrawled across in fairly neat handwriting. A shift in the air–a sort of mirage–occurred just then, though no one was there to notice.

Later, when her parents and the still sobbing Ryo returned to the girl's room, Ryo was the only one to notice the paper and fountain pen disappear into thin air.

The name on the paper read _Koyomi Nobuo_.

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; Past;  _ _Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, an Apartment Building_

Standing a bold 5 foot eleven, pale and thin 16-year-old Joshua Carol opened the door to the outside world. Inhaling deeply, the young man favorably took in the fresh scents of the new dusk.

After a moment or two, he nodded, smiling faintly as one hand slid into his beige trousers. The other removed a set of Ray-Bans that had been concealed in his shirt pocket, slipping them onto his silvery eyes. Brushing at the bob of mildly chaotic hair that always seemed to fall into his vision; the blonde pushed the door closed behind him, locking it as he did so. He knocked on the wood twice out of pure habit, turning to go with his ever present smile.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, he made his way towards the local park, which happened to be right across from where he lived. Walking down the dimly lit hallways of his apartment building, Joshua couldn't help but notice the abnormal stillness in the air. A slight wind hit him, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise uncomfortably. Shaking it off, he continued on.

When he arrived at the park, he–yet again–couldn't help but feel something was off. The trees and leaves were still... no wind blew, no birds twittered, no squirrels chirped... not a single kid could be seen. Everything from the swings to the slide were vacant and a strange, light fog permeated the area. This time, Joshua could not shake it off as a silly superstition.

After a moment of hesitation and inner debate, Joshua stepped forward into the deepening fog. He walked in silence for what seemed like hours, though the boy knew it to be minutes, when suddenly-

"Ugh! Get away from me you monster!"

Joshua's eyes widened as a feminine voice suddenly screamed, splitting the calm. The cry, more defiant than scared, sounded like it had come from just a few yards away. Realizing this, Joshua broke into a run, wincing as the fog stung his eyes, suddenly grateful for his Ray-Bans.

"Monster? Oh, you wound me child. I am no monster; I am a gentleman." A low, silk-smooth voice chuckled.

There was a sound of spitting and a disgusted snarl. "Gentleman my ass!" That's when Joshua charged into the clearing. At first, the two didn't notice him, much to Joshua's advantage as it gave him a chance to take a look at what he was dealing with. It was certainly _not_ what he had been expecting, to say the least.

A petite teenager with short black hair done up in an extremely tight ponytail and a small face that hid light brown eyes was standing, or more like dangling, directly in front of Joshua. Joshua didn't exactly pay attention to her outfit, but the small girl wore a white tank top with what looked like a red vest over-top of it. Loose jeans dangled from her slim frame, red and black sneakers kicking towards her captor, only hitting air. That, however, was not what startled the 16-year-old. It was what was holding her that proved more of a shock, as some kind of pitch black demon held her with its clawed grip.

The blonde teen gaped. _'W...what is that?!'_

Quick to act, Joshua ignored his surprise and mild fear as he closed his mouth, searching for something he could use to help the girl. He wasn't stupid–he knew it was suicidal to run into a sure-to-be-fight empty handed. Only, he didn't really get the chance to even move, as the creature swiftly noticed him as soon as it heard his movement.

Red eyes flickered as the horned being turned its head slightly, locking on Joshua, practically paralyzing the boy with his gaze. "Oh-hoho! Look at what we have here! Another legendary human, hmm? I must be a lucky Mon!" The creature let out a rumble from deep within its throat. It nonchalantly reached out to grab the young man who, with a stroke of luck, managed to snap out of it and scramble out of the way, grateful for being as lanky as he is.

"What are you?" The boy called, masking the fear in his voice with solid determination. He ignored the glare the captured girl shot him, getting the feeling she would rather get out of this on her own.

"Me?" The creature laughed again. Joshua just then noticed its wings as it fanned them out, patches of sunlight streaming from the holes in them, seeming to darken as they passed through. "I am a Devimon, _child_. Remember this, for I will be the last thing you see." He lunged for Joshua when something seemed to stop him. Stunned, Joshua watched as the demon was suddenly pulled backwards towards a now existent portal.

Devimon bellowed, glaring at the boy in front of him with fury–it had to be one of the beings from the prophecy! "NO! I REFUSE TO GO BACK EMPTY HANDED!" With snarl, he wrapped his hands around the girls neck, earning a weak cry of pain. At the very least, he would bring Joshua with him.

Joshua gasped. "L-Let her go!"

"NO! If I go, I take her with me!" The creature was engulfed by the portal and, without a second thought, Joshua dove in after him.

When the fog cleared, all that was left of the threesome was a a long scratch in the ground hidden by a bright, white and yellow baseball cap. They were not seen again that day.

* * *

_DigiDestined Universe; Past, Tokyo, a Child's Room_

A reddish-blonde haired boy flipped the page of his book, rubbing his eyes tiredly from reading for so long. Really, all you could see of his face if you just now walked into the room would be his rush of hair, as the rest was covered by either his book or the covers of his bed that were brought up to his chin. He was so intent on reading his book it was actually admirable.

The boy's name is Ren Yukimura and he is a soft-spoken, only child who's family runs an antique shop.

After a few more minutes of calm, Ren lowered his book, leaning back with yawn. He shivered slightly at the cold chill that passed through his room, snuggling into the blanket, searching for further warmth. Despite this, his eyes drooped, and still with his glasses on, he drifted off to sleep.

**_... ... ... .. .. ._ **

**_Child..._ **

_"Huh?" Ren, in his dream-state, slurred. The voice he had just heard... it was ominous, yet comforting at the same time. It didn't sound real, yet, he just knew it had to be... but why?_

**_Ren... Ren, you know me. You must know me. I am your Digimon!_ **

_"Digi...mon? What's that?" the boy murmured, confused._

**_**_The Great Evil is upon us... it is up to you to save us!_ ** _ **

_"Great... Evil?"  
_

**_Please Ren, we need you! I need you._ **

_"But, I don't even..."  
_

**_Come to our world! A... prophecy..._ **

_"What...? No, don't go. I don't understan-"_

The dark world fizzled into light around him, the boy jerking upwards as he awoke from his nightmare. But, he wasn't in his bed anymore. He was... falling from the sky?! _  
_

Ren, not even realizing what was going on, was hurtling towards the ground at an unbelievable rate, screaming at the top of his lungs in pure fear.

The boy neared the ground but didn't get a chance to see what would happen next as he abruptly blacked out.

* * *

_Past, Unknown_

In a brightly lit room, there sat three figures. After an unusually strained moment of silence, one finally spoke up, speaking in a deep base tone. "Do you both believe these humans to be enough?"

"They created us, Executor. Why wouldn't they?" The one to his right countered in a lighter tone.

The original speaker turned towards his right, eyes dark behind his helmet. "Wisdom, these creatures are at the mere Child level! I would not trust of them to go into battle on our behalf."

'Wisdom' tilted his head, smiling in a partly crazed manner. In a slightly distressed tone he chuckled uproariously, though did not seem happy at all. "...We're doomed."

A new, calmer being chided them. "Shh, my brothers. Let us give them a chance. I have faith in them, and so should you."

"But Sister-!" The original began to protest, but was cut off.

"They are our only hope, Angemon. We must trust them." Sapphire eyes looked upwards, the speaker's expression grim. "We have to–as much as I dislike to admit it, the future of our very existence lies in there hands, whether they know it or not."

'Wisdom' groaned. "Like I said, we're doomed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I portrayed Kenta correctly... anyone who believes they know him, I would greatly appreciate assistance on how to play him, along with any other characters you feel I did incorrectly. And no, this does not mean I am going to accept flames, only constructive criticism. :)
> 
> So, what do you think? Like our new heroes? Yep, this chapter was all about them, just briefly touching on the Tamers! ^^ So... again, thoughts? Review please to let me know how I did! Oh, and sorry if it seemed kinda rushed... I guess I was jittery and kinda nervous on how I would do on my first OC story that uses other people's characters.
> 
> Also, superstar22, Aaron R. King, An Anon Fellow, cavaner, Rales Mckoy, The Princess Anastasia, and Bookworm Gal... comments? Like or dislike? Did I do okay with your characters? I want to know! :)
> 
> Now, I would also like to ask all of my readers one more thing... would you like me to do specific chapters in certain people's points of view and how often should I do it? If you vote "aye" for it who do you want me to do first? Preferably cannon, but it doesn't have to be. :3
> 
> Err... that's all I got, lol. So, 'til next time! :P
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> References-
> 
> ( I decided to include a few Japanese phrases and words as this IS set in Japan... so here's what they mean! )
> 
> **** Kun, San, Bāchan, Onee-chan: Japanese honorifics, each commonly used in the language when referring to someone.
> 
> \- Kun is generally used when a senior is referring to a junior, when anyone is addressing or referring to male children or teenagers, among male friends, or even when a female is addressing a male they are either emotionally attached too, or have known for a long period of time. (Gives you something to think about... ;))
> 
> \- San is the most commonplace honorific, a title of respect normally used between equals of age.
> 
> \- Bāchan is the honorific used when grandchildren address their grandmother.
> 
> \- Onee-chan is the honorific used when someone is referring to their own older sister.
> 
> * Konnichiwa: Japanese word meaning "Good afternoon".
> 
> * Obaasan: The Japanese word for "Grandmother" when you are not referring to your own.
> 
> * Hajimemashite: Japanese phrase meaning "I'm pleased to meet you (for the first time)".
> 
> * Sayonara: Japanese word meaning "Goodbye".
> 
> * Hai: Japanese word meaning "Yes".
> 
> * Shōji: A door, window, or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo (a sliding door).
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> Next time...
> 
> 'Happy anniversary guys!'
> 
> 'Wow, what a reunion.'
> 
> 'Err... Tai, when did you grow a beard?'
> 
> 'Hi! My name is Candlemon! Or Candmon for short!'
> 
> 'Wake, MVA-10; it is time to serve your Master.'


	7. Chapter 4: A True Friend

_"Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets. If I hadn't met you, my life would've had no meaning. I'm glad that you and I became friends."  
_ _"That's forever."_

**_\- Wizardmon and Gatomon, that fateful day 4 years ago_ **

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe, the Park _

"Hey! Happy anniversary guys," was what Tai yelled to the group immediately after he had caught his breath.

"Oh Tai," Kari sighed, her hand to her mouth as she gently laughed. That seemed to break whatever tension there was as a barrage of "hello!"s and "how have you been?"s started up.

"Hey, Tai!" Davis, ever the eager one, grinned broadly, the first to speak. He raised a hand in greeting as the older DigiDestined straightened, shrugging off Joe's complaints about him being late.

" _Heh_ , heya Davis. What's up?" Tai just grinned, nodding to his old and new friends alike. That is, after he had calmed down Joe.

"Nothin' much, you?"

"Mimi!" A certain purple-haired teen blurted as soon as she got the chance, excited to see her idol.

"Hi!" The group's fashion fan drawled in return, beaming right back with warm reception.

"Izzy, it's been too long." The shortest among the gathered finally spoke, nodding towards the original holder of the crest of Knowledge.

"Likewise, Cody." Izzy replied with a replica nod, earning a faint smile from the younger boy.

"Gatomon! How have you been?" Cheerful as ever, Sora knelt down next to Kari's digi-kitty partner who purred in reply.

"Just fine So _rrr_ a, thank you for asking."

"And you, Patamon?" The red-head added, turning her head ever so slightly to check on the bat-pig.

"Just great Sora!" T.K's partner cheerfully replied, jumping down from the boy's hat to land next to the Champion digimon and tall teenager with a beaming smile, sapphire eyes continuing to sparkle with delight. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful, thank goodness!" The tennis player closed her eyes, smiling brightly back.

DemiVeemon (Davis' partner), noticing how close Patamon and Gatomon were, huffed, quickly barging in-between the two, squeaking loudly. "'Ey! What about m… err… ush!" As the In-Training did this, the pink bird—Poromon—let out a chuckle at his antics while the pale blob—Upamon—giggled loudly, not even bothering to try and hide their laughter.

"Err... Tai, when did you grow a beard?"

"Beard? I told you to shave, Tai!"

Raising a hand to stroke his chin, where there indeed was a patch of bristly fuzz growing, Tai let out an awkward sounding laugh. "Uh, oops?"

Matt, while the others got reacquainted, just smiled and watched, winking at his younger brother and shoving his hands into his pockets. T.K., on his end, grinned back, copying his elder sibling. Shaking her head at her brother, Kari turned towards the younger of the duo, closing her eyes and doing one of her infamous, infectious smiles. Soon enough, even Joe had caught it.

Said Destined of Reliability smiled sheepishly at that point, yet happily, rubbing the back of his head. "Wow, what a reunion."

"It has been a long time since we've all been together." The female red-head of the group added, looking at Joe with a smile before glancing back at the gathered.

The youngest, Cody, gave one of his infrequent grins. "No kidding!"

"Yah, think about it. There's enough of us here to start our own soccer league!" T.K. laughed and soon everybody joined him.

* * *

Later, relaxing under a large tree while still in the park, the groups had decided to swap stories. And now it was the original Destined's turn, and boy, did they have a lot of stories!

"…So you see, not all the corrupted digimon we encountered were in fact bad. They were just under the influence of the evil Black Gears." Tai was speaking, enjoying the attention of his captivated audience.

Sora took up the tale next, eager. "But we found out we could destroy the Black Gears with our digivices and free them from their spell." She smiled at the memories, "they became good friends and eventually helped us defeat the four Dark Masters."

"Geez! Those Dark Masters sound like my math teacher!" Davis gaped, getting a few stares and a few more laughs.

"They should make a movie out of this story!" Yolei instead cheered, causing Tai to rub the back of his head with a grin while the others just chuckled. Well, Joe and Izzy looked pretty sheepish themselves.

"I hope these grass stains will come out of my clothes or else my mom will ground me…" Everyone pretty well ignored Cody's remark.

After letting it all sink in, Tai straightened, looking over the new group of Digidestined, and then glanced over at his best friend—Matt. "You guys have to stick together, no matter what. Remember that friendship is the key or you'll all be toast! Right guys?"

"Right!"

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe, a harbor  
_

"That's an incredible story. I must admit, I'm a little afraid we can't live up to the achievements of you original DigiDestined."

Now by a harbor, the harbor where Joe and TK rode Ikkakumon right through Myotismon's fog barrier, the Destined had just finished up their latest tale, and their successors were feeling a bit overwhelmed. This was proved by what Yolei said, speaking after Cody.

"W-we wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it…" What with the stuttering, she didn't sound all too sure of herself. Though, that was lost on their fearless leader Davis.

Fist pumping, the boy grinned eagerly as he looked back at the gathered group from staring out over the lake. "What she said! I'm ready to fight right here, right now! Right DemiVeemon?"

"Right Davish!"

Letting out a high-pitched giggle, Sora spoke, teasing the boy, "Davis, you're _so_ brave!"

Tai, not noticing the tease, nodded, continuing. "That's the spirit Davis; take no prisoners!"

Blinking, the new wearer of the Goggles turned towards the original, "Oh yah?" He laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, yah!"

Tai grinned back, nodding while his blonde friend spoke to the rest of the new chosen. "Can the rest of you handle it?"

Not even looking up, Yolei nervously replied, "I'm not sure…"

With an unusual mixture of calm and excitement, Joe laughed, winking as he gave her leader a playful shove. "Just follow Davis!" …Nearly sending him tumbling into the bay, resulting in a round of laughter from all but Davis and his partner.

"W-Whaaa!"

"G-Gah! Davish!"

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; 4 Days Later, the TV Station  
_

Finally, it was August 3rd, the day the Destined defeated Myotismon, and now the children had come to pay their respects at the TV station to all those they had lost. But… something was off.

 _Crack!_ A bolt of royal blue lightning sliced its way through the once clear blue sky, an ominous pitch colored cloud rolling in a second later. Kari, being the first to react, was the one who notified the rest of this phenomenon. "Whoa, look at that huge cloud! Did you see how it just came out of nowhere?"

"Mm-hm!" her partner replied, fur standing on end as another snap of thunder shook the day, turning it to night.

"Those weathermen are always _wrong!_ " Of course, Joe always has a reasonable explanation, though no one got a chance to hear it; as suddenly, a blast of electricity shot down, actually striking the structure!

"Ahhhh, something here's not right!" A second after Davis yelled this, people came running out of the building from all exits, screaming!

"It's the ghost!"

"It's after us!"

"Huh?" The DigiDestined were mostly unfazed by this news because it was dawning on them just what had to be going on.

Davis raised a fist, his partner copying him from within his arms. "It's a di-"

"Gatomon!" Kari cried, cutting him off before he could finish, her partner running right through a sparking doorway!

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; a Few Minutes Ago, Inside the TV Station _

Hiroaki Ishida was stunned, to say the least. The day had been going bad enough… how could it get any worse?!

Well, it just did as 5 of the last of his employees ran past him down a separate hallway, screaming for their lives. Mr. Ishida soon figured out why, not that he didn't know the reason already.

His own shadow shivered, and then detached from his form, revealing a new one that belonged to no one with steeple hat high, piercing white eyes, and black cape long. It crawled a wall, skirted the ceiling, then slid down the next, retreating back down the way it came from, fading down the next passage… following his employees!

"Not again…!"

Hiroaki was not easily scared. He hadn't shed a tear at the divorce, he hadn't batted an eye when TK made his last visit before the brothers went off to camp, and he certainly had not shook like a leaf as he did now when that vampire took over his office! No, this man didn't frighten easily, but there was one thing he absolutely could not stand.

Not knowing what was happening. But, at least he knew why they were running.

The ghost was back.

* * *

_ DigiDestined Universe; Top floor of the TV Station, Indoors  
_

Top floor, indoors, safe. All but the final describe the room where everything was originating from and Gatomon was running to. All but the final, because…

" _Ga…to… gat-to t-t-toh…. G-gatttoo…"_

…Well, the ghost is haunting this room.

" _ **Gatomon!**_ _"_

"Gatomon!" Kari, having finally caught up, panted as she came to a stop beside her feline friend. "Gatomon, what's wro-ahh!"

"It's the ghost!" Davis' turn.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" And then Yolei's.

Blinking, Kari looked straight up and stated, "Who you gonna call?" Because circling above her, above the group and around a chandelier, was what caused Hiroaki such grief. A jagged mining pick, or swerving arrow, it didn't look as scary as the static from the lone computer made it appear to be, but then again, something like this is not something to laugh at. A haunting in both Japanese and American superstition is _never_ good.

"Hey! What's going on?!" T.K. stammered out, hurrying to catch up with the group. He entered the room just as a phone book went soaring off a table, smacking him right in face. "Gah!"

"Ah! T.K.!" Patamon cried, whacking at the surrounding paper, doing his best to protect his partner from this force he so far could not fight. But, that was about to change.

High pitched, then unbearably low, the static from the computer turned to words. _"Gato-_ _ **mon…**_ _!"_ Words that the group _really_ did not want to hear.

Oblivious, Davis cried out with a noticeable voice crack, "What does it want!?"

"You're asking me?" His elder replied, automatically reaching up to finger the goggles that were no longer there.

"It wants me. I'm here!"

"G-Gatomon?" The group gasped, gaping down at the petite Champion.

Sounding calmer now, a few paces ahead of the group, she continued as the ghost drifted from the celling to the ground. "…I'm right here. What do you want?"

Burgundy eyes narrowed and blue hands clenched themselves, tightly holding onto tanned skin as DemiVeemon watched the digi-kitty seemingly sacrifice herself while the others could still do something to help. "Davis, I think she flipped her lid!"

"What's that?" His partner called down, not overly surprised when the blue monster hopped out of his arms. Upamon and Poromon were soon to follow.

"Oh no! Let's do something!"

"A-are you guys sure this is a g-good ide…aa?" The newest female Destined stuttered, looking down at the youngest member of their group's partner, who just spoke.

Poromon simply nodded, not even looking back at his partner as he squeaked, "We've got to save Gatomon!"

" _DemiVeemon digivolve tooo…_ _ **VEEMON!**_ "

" _Upamon digivolve toooooo…_ _ **Armadillomon!**_ "

" _Poromon digivolve toooo…_ _ **Hawkmon!**_ "

Confident now that their partners had evolved, Yolei held up a fist. "Go get 'em!"

As the partners got into their battle positions, Hawkmon, ever the calculating one, made his deduction. "I assuoome that's a servant of the Digimon Em-peror, sent here to frrrighten us."

Izzy nodded in confirmation with his words. "Yes, it appears to be!"

Leaning forward, the latest gogglehead frowned determinedly. "He doesn't stand a ghost of a chance!"

Sighing, Kari smoothly replied. "Good one."

"Ready? On-"

"Wait!"

The Digimon jumped back a little instead of forwards, startled by Gatomon's interruption, Veemon the most out of the trio. "Huh? What are you doing, Gatomon?!"

Shaking her head at him, the cat quickly turned back towards the scene. "I'm here!"

Meanwhile, Mimi, surprisingly the one being the most observant out of the group this time, had been staring at the lone computer in the room the entire time, finally deciding to speak up. "Um… why is it doing that?" She pointed out the PC and Izzy immediately dashed over, catching the attention of the rest of the older group.

" _Aaoohhh… aaatooo…"_

"Prodigious! The ghost appears to be causing this electronic device to malfunction! That would explain why my laptop was having such problems, but maybe…" He trailed off, taking out his signature orange pear laptop. Just as he was inserting a plug into the computer in order to connect the two devices, a surge of electricity literally pushed the cable out, one red word flashing across the blue screen.

At the same time, Izzy's own laptop fizzled a little and turned blue, much to the boy's dismay. "Oh no!" He was about to pull back out of shock and fear when something caught his eye. The word, or really name, from before appearing in numbers as the one-word message scrolled endlessly down the screen.

**~ GATOMON ~**

Tensing up a little as she too noticed, Gatomon herself spoke. "Don't move guys."

" _Aaoohhh… aaatooo…"_

Shaking, Cody finally snapped. "Gatomon! Run for it!"

She, as with the others, paid him no heed, calmly stepping forward, directly in front of the shadow now, despite the danger she was in. Holding her arms out to the sides, sapphire blue eyes wide and sparkling, she cried out a name many of the gathered thought they would never hear.

"Wizardmon!"

Kari, T.K., Patamon…

Tai, Matt…

Sora, Mimi…

Joe, and finally, Izzy looking up from his computer screen in surprise. All gasped in shock, unable to believe their ears. But, their eyes proved it true as none other than Wizardmon, Gatomon's first true friend, rose out of the depths of the shadow.

Steeple hat turned comforting and true, eyes emerald green, and cape long and blue. It _was_ Wizardmon.

" _Gatomon…_ Gatomon, I'm glad you've come."

Everyone gasped this time, and Kari looked close to tears. "Wizardmon!"

"A friend?" Cody gulped.

"Oh! I sure hope so!" Yolei's squeaky voice replied, the startled girl clutching her hands together in front of her.

Shaking her head and blinking away tears unbidden, Gatomon smiled up at her old comrade and friend. "Wizardmon…" she swallowed, letting out a little laugh. "It's good to see you again."

Wasting no time with pleasantries, the wizard went on. "I need to tell you something, Gatomon."

"What is it, old friend?"

Expression unchanging, the Champion kneeled down closer to his fellow in level, coming eye-to-eye with her. "Your great enemy… you cannot beat him as you are now!"

Gatomon looked startled for the first time that night, though she wasn't the only one as Davis exclaimed, "Does he… does he mean the Digimon Emperor!?"

Green gaze rose, meeting the wild haired boy's own brown. "Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a much greater darkness. The darkness… it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self!"

"What? True self?" Gatomon, confusion in her voice, questioned. "Wizardmon, this isn't the time for riddles!"

"I know Gatomon… but this is what it has come to me as." He paused, almost dramatically, before continuing. " _Kindness_ will release the **Golden Radiance**."

"Kindness!? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to _Ken_!" Yolei blurted.

Unfazed, the wizard went on. "Kindness alone will not prevail, Gatomon. The Golden Radiance is also necessary."

Hesitantly, Kari's partner nodded. "…I see, but-"

Shaking his head, Wizardmon stood. "No, no buts. You don't have much time—you must hurry!" Another pause, and then, "Goodbye, my friend."

Veemon ran forward ahead of the group to stop behind Gatomon, calling out, "But wait!"

He, Wizardmon, seemed to sigh. "I can't… Gatomon. Be careful."

" _Wizardmon!_ " Not wanting him to go after finally getting him back, Gatomon, holding back tears, desperately held out her gloved, yellow and orange striped paw. Wizardmon, understanding, held out his own gloved one. The two reached for each other, but… it was not to be as Wizardmon's still ghostly, transparent hand passed right through her own, the cat shaking as the tears became harder to hold.

Retracting his arm and uneasily stepping backwards, the patchwork digimon looked down at his hands, seeing the floor instead. Lowering them, he closed his eyes and barely whispered, "…I'm sorry…"

Gatomon looked up in time to see his form begin to drift backwards, farther and farther away from her by the second. Letting out a gasp, the cat stepped forward, breaking into a run across the room and colliding with the window as he passed through it. "Wizardmon!"

As his form faded out of sight, one last word of advice drifted back to the group. _"Hurrryyyyy...!"_ And then, as quickly as he had come, the magician was gone.

" _No…_ Wizardmon…" A deep, shuddering breath, and finally, the tears came. Slipping between the lids of her eyes and sliding down her pure white fur… As Kari walked over, she sorrowfully noted that this was the first time in a long time since she had seen her partner cry.

"Gatomon…" The girl joined her, bowing down, hunching beside her friend and draping an arm around her, the two now sharing tears as they mourned the renewed loss of their old friend.

Behind them, the gathered stood, either in confusion, or sorrow like the two before them.

Sora's voice rang out, saying, "He came back to tell us."

Finally speaking the question that was on all of his teammates minds, Davis stepped forward, turning to the girl. "Who was Wizardmon anyway?"

The tennis player slowly closed, than once more opened her eyes as she flashed back to the past along with the rest of her group. "We were battling a very evil dark digimon named Myotismon. He was about to destroy Kari and Gatomon…! Wizardmon stepped in the way of Myotismon's attack… and he paid the _ultimate_ price. Wizardmon sacrificed himself in order to save Kari and Gatomon," almost as though they really had stepped into the past, a long past scream echoed throughout the room when the last word was spoken. "And they'll _never_ forget him for it."

Slowly, the chosen joined Kari and Gatomon by the window, staring out into the still brewing storm, though, no one made any cheap weatherman comments this time. Minutes passed like hours, until finally,

"Will we ever see him again…?"

Kari's shaky, but still calmer voice spoke. She was asking no one in particularly, though it seemed meant for her brother, and he soon replied.

"I'm sure we will, Kari."

At the base of them all, Gatomon still crouched, now holding the roses her partner had brought for her. The red bouquet clashed dramatically with the dull, dim, depressing scene, but it wasn't as though anyone cared.

She raised a paw to her face, paused, and then removed it, not wiping the tears she had intended to clear away. Instead, she pressed it once more against the window, where the still warm imprint of her hand was from when she chased after the wizard. Shortly afterwards, Kari placed her own next to Gatomon's.

"That Wizardmon... what a friend… Even from beyond he still continues to watch over me."

* * *

_Same day; America, New York_

A young girl by the name of Kaitlyn Klein sighed, absently playing with the silvery trim of her bandanna. Biting her lip, the girl's eyes slid to the side as she watched her friends quarrel over yet another of their games.

Sighing again, she turned back to her blank cellphone. After a moment's hesitation, she turned it on.

A pause that seemed to last forever started, her finger hovering over the **Call** button. Finger twitching, she was going over it all once again in her mind. Grimacing, she quickly shut her eyes and jabbed her finger down, and before she could regret it, her phone was dialing the number.

_**Ring… Ring… Ring…** _

' _Come on, pick up, pick up!'_

_**Ring… Ring… Ring…** _

' _You know what? Don't pick up. I'm good with that, right?'_

_**Ring… Ring…** _ **Beep!**

' _Urgh…'_

"Um, hey, Michael? I… I need to talk to you about something… It's about… uh… well, do you know what Digimon are?"

_Flashback_

" _W-What are you?"_

" _Hi! My name is Candlemon! Or Candmon for short! Don't be scared, Kaitlyn, I'm your friend! I've come here to help you!"_

" _W-with… what?"_

" _With something I wish you didn't have to be part of, Kaitlyn. Something that doesn't just concern you, but all of the DigiDestined."_

* * *

_Unknown_

It didn't know where it was. All it knew was that it had been here for as long as it had remembered. But… where was here?

' _ **Curious? Good. Curiosity leads to development, and consequently success.'**_

A voice it did not recognize, and so, it attempted to respond. _"Who… are you?"_ Although horse in sound, it managed and was thus pleased.

_**'Who I am does not concern you. What does concern you, is your mission.'** _

" _Mission?"_ This confused it. What was a 'Mission'?

' _ **Yes. Wake, MVA-10; it is time to serve your Master.'**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say this time other than that sorry it was so short... well, I still hope it was worth it. :)
> 
> Yep, I basically just copied the episode onto paper, but that was intended. Don't worry, like one reviewer noted, this mostly just sets a start point for the Adventure side of the story.
> 
> Anyways, one last thing. In my chapter 3 I said I was considering doing chapters in certain people's points of view. Next chapter, back with the Tamers, will be when I decide if I do that or not for the majority of the rest of the story. 
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> Next time...
> 
> 'WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us before Goggles?!'
> 
> 'B-big b-bwother… I… I hate yoow!'
> 
> What Henry didn't know, was that Suzie actually did have a good reason... for in Suzie's hands was perhaps the best thing that could have ever happened to the boy.
> 
> 'What is it Riley?'
> 
> 'The scanners are picking up something... it's... a Digimon!'


	8. Chapter 5: Takato's Surprise

_"Even though I thought I'd never be the same, the world soon went back to normal, and after awhile, so did I. Life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still tells bad jokes and Ms. Nami still gives too much homework._

_Sometimes I'd go by our old hangouts just to see if he's there, but I don't know why I bother, 'cause he never is. Most times, I'm okay, but there's the one thing that bugs me. A promise I made to a friend. A promise I don't think I can keep..._

_Actually, scratch that. I think I'm going to keep that promise after all."_

**_\- Takato Matsuki_ **

* * *

_Tamers Universe, Shinjuku Shopping District_

Takato, after hurrying to catch up with the older lady's long stride, blinked up at his elder, confused. His confusion was due to her out of the blue question; so much so, this was true, that he stopped, shocked, in his tracks. "A… digiport?"

At her nod he hesitantly explained, obviously mystified. "Uh… Um, well, a digiport is something digimon need to go through in order to come here to our world—the real world…" He trailed off, and then hesitated again before looking up at Seiko and continued with, "Um… Why do you want to know?" Swallowing, he quickly held his hands up and added, "That is, if you don't mind me asking of course!"

Chuckling a little, Seiko smiled at the boy. "No, no, I don't mind at all! In fact, I expected you to ask."

Brushing back a strand of her dark brown hair streaked with grey, she looked away as though in thought. "If I recall correctly, I first heard the term back when you young ones had gone off on your wild adventure!" Letting out a small laugh, she turned back to Takato, eyes shining. "But only just recently have I heard the term reused since then. This time, it was from Tao, Henry's father, I believe. He was speaking with that man… what was his name? Ah, that's right, Yamaki. I had only just gone over to visit and bring the 'Monster Makers' group a cup of tea when I overheard the two talking."

Takato blinked at her, lost. "Wait, what? You overheard Yamaki and Henry's dad talk about a portal?"

"If that is what a digiport is, then yes, I suppose I did," was her unhurried reply. She didn't look back in time to see Takato's expression rise, then almost immediately after fall. She did, however, hear it in his voice when he finally did respond.

"They… know?"

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Seiko looked back, raising an eyebrow.

Reacting quickly, Takato furiously shook his head. "N-No! Nothing's wrong! Haha, I'm fine, really!" He started laughing, rubbing the back of his head with eyes closed while Seiko blinked at the boy.

'… _He really is an odd one, isn't he?'_

* * *

_Tamers Universe, Shinjuku Park:_ _*_ _**Jeri's POV** _ _*_

Not much time had passed since Ryo's arrival when Takato finally did join the group, thanks to Seiko's directions.

Smiling, Jeri raised her hand, waving a greeting as soon as he had come into view from behind the greenery, being the first to notice him. "Takato! You made it!"

Takato, in turn, beamed right back as he ran over. "'Course I made it Jeri! _Heh_ , heya guys! Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Ryo!" He grinned, smiling at everyone in turn (Kazu and Kenta finally noticing their idol—Ryo—as he did so), then paused, looking around. "Huh, where's Henry? And Suzie?"

Jeri blinked, looking around as well. "I don't know… I thought you were supposed to call them."

Turning back just in time to see him sigh and look away, Jeri couldn't help the disappointed expression on her face as Takato began to explain. "Yah, I did, but he didn't pi-"

Jeri blinked as he was cut off by Ryo draping an arm around his shoulders, grinning broadly. She promptly blinked again, noticing the fuming Rika behind him, deciding she didn't want to know why.

"Takato, what's up? It's been way to long!" The Digimon King laughed, flashing one of his infamous grins.

Takato seemed to blush a little, his old awe for the King returning now that nothing urgent was going on. "R-Ryo!"

Jeri's eyes trailed past the two when she noticed Rika roll her eyes and shake her head, then glance at Jeri and huff, simply stating, "Boys."

Jeri giggled a little at that, rubbing her arm with a small smile, but didn't respond. She instead watched as the group got reacquainted, happy with watching them all and waiting for her turn. Though, she couldn't help but wonder where their missing members were.

While the small group of former Tamers talked amongst themselves (Kazu and Kenta getting in their share of fawning over Ryo and Rika her eye-rolls) Jeri was busying herself with setting up the picnic she, or really her stepmom, had planned for them. By the time they had finished, a red and white checkered cloth had been spread out on the grass under the shade of the tree, scrumptious snacks arranged along it.

Glancing up, Jeri stood and gestured to the food they were all staring at. Sandwiches, rice balls, drinks, and some sweets from her family's restaurant, all decoratively splayed out before them. "Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in!" She giggled at how eager they looked when they bowed, thanked her, and then rushed at the food, promptly taking their places around the sheet and piling their paper plates high.

Even Rika looked excited to taste Jeri's parents' cooking, though she was a bit less enthusiastic than the boys were, calmly walking over and nodding her thanks to Jeri, smiling. Jeri smiled back, waiting for them all to sit down and take their share before she too joined.

Ryo and Kenta had to hold Kazu back from devouring everything before she sat down, Jeri making sure to quickly get what she wanted so as to not keep them waiting. Happy with the minute amount she had taken compared to the other boys' loads, Jeri looked up and smiled, breaking her chopsticks apart. The others happily followed her lead with resonating _snaps_.

"Time to eat!"

* * *

_ Tamers Universe; Shinjuku Park, Later:  _ _***Jeri's POV*** _

Jeri, the last to start yet the first to finish, watched her longtime friends enjoy their snacks, pleased with their content expressions. After all, she did remember making a few of those rice balls herself the night beforehand.

When the majority had finished, she let out a little giggle, expecting what came next. Ryo had managed to tick off Rika during the meal… again. Not only that, but Takato was caught in-between them as Ryo's unsuspecting human shield. Normally Jeri would be worried for the two as she watched the redhead struggle to resist the urge to strangle the cocky brunette, but she had seen this enough times to know that they were just joking around. Besides, Rika wouldn't hurt Takato.

Raising a hand to her mouth, she let out a little yawn, blinking leisurely. Content and full as she was on this bright, warm, sunny day, it wasn't surprising the girl would begin to feel the effects of drowsiness.

Next thing she knew, the girl was rubbing her eyes confusedly, Takato blabbering on about something in the background while Kenta gently tried to wake her up from her dream. It was strange… why was she dreaming about Guilmon's old shed? There was something about their first adventure, the portal, Yamaki's surprisingly happy expression turning to a stern one, and… Leomon…

Shaking her head, realizing she must have dozed off, Jeri forced herself upright again having been leaning against the tree behind her. Attempting to stifle a yawn, the girl raised her left hand to rub her matching eye. "Ta…kato," she yawned regardless of her attempt. "What's wrong?"

Takato practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Jeri and quickly turned to face her, face pale. It was obvious something was up. "N-nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

Yah, right.

Jeri frowned a little, not buying it, but she remained respectful. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep… Did I miss anything?"

Takato visibly hesitated and Jeri noticed the expressions on the other's faces were a bit off. Ryo was frowning, Rika looked frustrated and maybe a bit worried, Kenta nervous, Kazu was simply staring at the group with a foolish look on his face, and Takato was, of course, flustered.

Jeri repeated her question and this time, Rika answered. "No, not really… Takato was just… telling us something. That's all." Her reply was vague, leaving Jeri even more confused than before.

"Telling you what?"

Ryo grinned, back to his old self as though nothing had happened, "Ah, nothing Jeri. Don't worry yourself about it… in fact, it's a surprise!"

Takato looked at Ryo, confused. Kazu punched his friend, eliciting a yelp and furious look before it seemed to dawn on Takato, who furiously nodded towards Jeri. "Y-yah! Don't worry Jeri, its fine!"

Jeri still wasn't convinced. Who would be, with a reaction like that from Takato?

She glanced at Kenta who had a sheepish look on his face to replace the nervous one. After a moment, he coughed, changing the subject. "So, uh, what'd you call us here for, Jeri?"

Blinking, Jeri smiled her classic smile. "No reason, just to see you all!" When Kenta smiled and turned away, the girl nibbled on her lip a little, guilty. That wasn't the only reason, after all, but how could she spoil all of their moods with her mysterious dream?

Instead, Jeri turned back towards Takato, smiling again. "What about you, Takato-kun? What was it you wanted to tell us?"

Takato almost immediately broke out into a grin, forgetting whatever was previously worrying him.

"I've got something to show you, guys!" Was all Jeri managed to get out of the excited jumble of words that left his mouth as the boy jumped to his feet. The others, confused, slowly followed his lead. Rika looked a bit peeved herself; especially when Takato got an annoyed look on his face, the boy hopping from foot to foot, impatient. "Come on, come on!"

"Hold your horses Goggles," She snapped, not moving. "What's wrong with you? What's so important that we have to move?"

"Yah, what's going on?" Kenta huffed, quickly followed up by his buddy.

"Yah, do you have to _go_ or something, Chumley?" Kazu blurted, getting a scowl from Rika as he stood up with an annoyed expression on his face.

Jeri, herself confused, rose from her upright position. She sent Takato a questioning look while the rest questioned him, but he just shook his head with a wide grin, urging the others to get moving.

When they had all stood, he ran off up the stone stairs to the old shed, glancing behind, still with that stupid, goggle-headed grin on his face. "I-I found something, you guys!"

"Found what?" Kazu grumbled as he was forced to follow, the only one still at the bottom of the stairs.

Jeri herself had to ask, simply stating, "Takato-kun?"

"Come see!" When the Tamers had all entered the shed, they simply could not believe their eyes. Jeri especially seemed shocked, eyes wide in surprise. "Is that…?" She murmured, though no one seemed to hear her.

Rika recovered next, and boy was she mad! "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us before Goggles?!"

In front of the kids, gleaming in its own magnificent light… was a portal to the Digital World.

 _The_ portal to the Digital World.

Takato was standing closest to it, oblivious to the other girl's question. His eyes were full of hope as he softly, slowly murmured, "...Guys… we can go back…"

* * *

_Meanwhile; Tamers Universe, the Wong Apartment, Henry's Room_

' _Hey, Henry? This is Takato… you know that already though, right? Haha! Well, anyways, I've got some big news! I was really hoping you could come to the park as soon as possible… and be sure to bring Suzie; Rika, Jeri, and the others are gonna be there too! Hope to see you soon… uh, bye!'_

_**Click.** _

Henry didn't even look up at the voice message from his old friend.

Letting out a sigh, the boy turned away again; his eyes sad. Takato sounded way too happy after everything that had happened. Could they really move on so quickly? Though, it has been a long time…

"Henwy, Henwy, are you in here? Hend- _wee_!"

Groaning, Henry covered his ears, shutting his eyes tightly, willing his little sister to go away. She didn't get the message though as the door to his room opened, light flooding in from the adjoining hallway.

"Oh Henwy, I found you! Look, look-"

"Ugh, just go away Suzie!" The boy snapped before she could continue, turning around and glaring at his little sister who just stood there for a few seconds, frozen with shock. As with any child her age, tears began to fill her eyes, her cute little face scrunching up, lips trembling. Realizing, Henry raised his hands. "S-Suzie, I didn't mean it like tha-" but before he could finish, the most horrible sound wrenched itself from the girl's lips. Worse than fingernails on chalk board, not even the D-Reaper's voice could compare, for it was the dreaded cry of a distraught 7 and a half year old.

" _Waaaaahhhhh_ H-Hehn-dwy!" She bawled, pathetically rubbing at her eyes as tears streaked down her babyish face.

Moaning, Henry dug both hands into his vivid blue hair, grabbing at it and pulling in exasperation. "Suzie, please stop! I didn't mean to say that… ugh!" Letting out an especially loud groan, the boy turned back towards his desk, dropping his arms and slumping down onto the desk's hard metallic surface, burying his head in his arms, trying to block out the girl's hysterics.

Eventually realizing her tears weren't doing anything, the miserable and flustered Suzie looked up, lowering her arms as she sniveled weakly at her brother's form. "B-big b-bwother… I… I hate yoow!"

Sobbing, the girl ran back out the door, leaving it ajar so the boy was able to hear her, even as she stumbled into her room, slamming the door behind her. Her sobs rang through the hallway, yet Henry barely lifted his head. That is, until his mother ran into his room.

"Henry, what is going on?!" She demanded when she did arrive, holding his door open and standing in the entranceway.

Glancing up, Henry shook his head, his tone surprisingly bitter. "Nothing... Suzie is just whining about something again, okay? Now, please leave me alone." He lowered his head back down, trying to block out the noise.

Stunned at his response, Mrs. Wong stared at her youngest son. "…Henry?" Snapping out of it at another fresh round of wailing from her youngest child, Henry's mother left, running towards Suzie's nearby room. Jaarin, along with Henry's other sibling Rinchei, soon followed; their dad still at work.

* * *

_Tamers Universe; the Wong Apartment, Suzie's Room_

The little girl's bright pink pillow was already soaked from Suzie's tears after just a few seconds. Whimpering pitifully, she clutched at her stuffed bunny with one arm, head buried into her pillow to try and muffle her screams.

What Henry didn't know, was that Suzie actually did have a good reason for her interruption this time; for in Suzie's hands was perhaps the best thing that could have ever happened to the boy.

"L-Lowpmon… T-Tewwiermon… wh-where awe yoow?"

Suzie's free hand was wrapped around a flashing device… A device identical to her brother's, except for the key fact that it was pink instead of green.

* * *

_Tamers Universe, the New Hypnos Building_

" _Sir."_

"What is it Riley?" A deep voice responded to the other, holding a hand to his ear as he listened to his communicator. After a moment, the evidently important man, wearing a crisp clean suit, stiffened faintly, eyes widening from behind his infamous shades. "What?!"

" _You heard me Sir!"_

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I believe it." The deep, male voice replied once more to the faint, static filled feminine one. This was simply too good to be true… then again, why else would the equipment appear to be 'malfunctioning'?

" _Sir, I'm not lying! Yamaki, I really think-"_

" _The sensors are going haywire!"_ A new voice chimed in from the background, cutting her off. The man's communicator was so sharp, even while not in the best condition, that it picked up the newest speaker's distinct pattern of having her fingers glide across a keyboard, typing away. _"It hasn't done this since-!"_

"What? What is it!?" The man, Yamaki, interrupted.

It took a few minutes for them to respond, so long that Yamaki thought his communicator had broken again. But when Riley's voice did respond, he himself, the distinguished head of Hypnos, was left at a loss for words.

" _Sir! The… The scanners are picking up something... it's... a Digimon!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ergh… I'm really not too pleased with this chapter… especially Jeri's section. I feel like it was too rushed… I dunno why… and not to mention the fact that the chapter itself was so short! D':
> 
> The next chapter will give you guys a look at what's been happening in the Tamer's Digital World after all that D-Reaper nonsense, along with how well the place has been recovering. Expect to see old faces then… and maybe even a few new ones! And we can't forget about Suzie's digivice, now can we? Hm… Well, 'till then! ^-^
> 
> \- / - / -
> 
> Next time…
> 
> 'But you're with us and we're friends so it's okay, right, culu?'
> 
> 'What? You're just gonna let him go like that!?'
> 
> 'I knew we couldn't trust him... come on guys. Let's go.'
> 
> …Maybe… maybe Takato just couldn't keep his promises.
> 
> 'I'm coming, Suzie.'


	9. Chapter 6: Friends Lost, Not Forgotten

_"Friendship, loyalty… they're more than just words. They're real and they matter. I'm going to prove it to you!"_

**_– MetalGarurumon (to Matt)_ **

* * *

_Tamers Digital World, Desert Layer: _ ***Growlmon's POV***

_Thump…thump…thump…_

Seemingly without direction, a large creature lumbered through the deserted wasteland he found himself in. Normally bright yellow eyes looked on dimly as the beast trudged on; squinting against the sandstorm he was trapped in. Of course, after being on this level for so long, the red creature had long gotten used to the feeling of sand scratching at his hide, lashing out at his eyes 'till they began to tear. So, despite his lack of visibility, the storm hardly fazed him.

This creatures name is Growlmon, the evolved form of Guilmon and the partner of Takato Matsuki, unofficial leader of the Tamers. Or, at least, he had at one time been Takato's partner…

Growlmon growled as that last thought entered his head, shaking it from side to side until he was sure it had tumbled right out of his brain, along with the pile of sand that had collected on his snout. _'Takato IS a Tamer still! He's my Tamer—he's Growlmon's Tamer! Nothing can change that!'_

Renewed with a returned vigor and new will-power to keep on searching for that familiar flicker of pink in the sky, Growlmon continued on. Out of all the Digimon, he was the only one who truly still believed they would get to see their beloved partners again, but even he was beginning to have his doubts…

The digital monster, not pausing in his trek that was far too much like a certain Champion machine digimon's he knew, thought back to when he last saw the others.

_ Flashback _

_Guilmon simply blinked at his friend, confused. "What do you mean leave?"_

_The little purple imp digimon standing in front of him sighed, almost regretfully, as he fiddled with a string hanging from one of his gloves. "Ah gotta go Pineapplehead… ah jus' can't stay 'ere."_

_"Why not?" Guilmon turned his head slightly towards the newest speaker: his little buddy Calumon. The little guy was sitting on Guilmon's tail, too tired to continue walking. Despite this, he sure sounded like he had a lot of energy. "Why do you have to go, culu? What's wrong with this place? I mean, I know it's really, really hot when it's light and really, really cold when it's dark and the sand hurts your feet when you try to walk for a long time, ouchie!"_

_Guilmon couldn't help but nod, echoing him. "Ouchie…"_

_Calumon went on, "But you're with us and we're friends so it's okay, right, culu?"_

_Before Impmon could respond, Terriermon, having also evolved to Rookie level like the rest of them, spoke. A scowl was on his cute face and he sounded really grouchy. "Yah! What's with the sudden change of heart, Impmon? I thought we were supposed to be friends! I thought you_ cared _about them!" Guilmon knew who he was referring to. It was their Tamers. After all, by leaving the group he was essentially abandoning the idea that all of them could go to the Human World together, though Guilmon only vaguely grasped this notion._

_Impmon bristled when he heard the bunny, his short fur literally standing on end. "Ah do care!"_

_"Then why leave, puu?" MarineAngemon's soft, sweet voice piped up from his position on Monodramon's shoulder, the two having surprisingly hit it off. Though not a fighter, quiet and shy MarineAngemon was their lone Mega and had saved their lives more than once already. Even Impmon had a grain of respect for the little guy… even if he_ was _pink._

_Impmon didn't respond for a while until Guilmon began to think he didn't hear MarineAngemon. Guilmon had been about to open his mouth to ask when Impmon finally did respond, speaking slowly, surprising Guilmon with how serious he sounded. "…I just can't stay guys… I really want to, trust me, but I just can't…" His voice hardened slightly as the imp clenched a fist, ripping off the string he had been toying with as he did so. "I gotta go."_

_"Yes, but go where?" Renamon's voice called from nowhere, her body materializing directly behind him shortly afterwards._

_Impmon jumped a little, cursing under his breath as he turned, glaring up at the fox. Guilmon couldn't see his expression, but he had gotten good at reading people and by the way Impmon's fur flattened back down, his tail raised, and his fists clenched, Guilmon could tell the imp wasn't mad, but something else; something on the verge of desperation… why?_

_"Foxy, ah gotta go. Ah jus' can't stay 'ere… not with dat_ thing _over me all tha time!" His gloved hand shot upwards towards where Guilmon knew the human world was, a growl ripping from his throat. "Ah dun care where ah go, but ah ain't stayin' somewhere where I can freagin'_ see _it!"_

_Renamon said nothing, staring down at the young demon. She stayed that way for a long while before eventually, slowly replying with, "Very well."_

_Without another word, she stepped to the side, Terriermon gaping at her as she did so._

_"Very we… What? You're just gonna let him go like that!?" The bunny blurted out after a moment, jumping forward, his large ears plodding down onto the sand on either side of him, little clouds surging up from each._

_Renamon's eyes flicked towards the smaller digimon, narrowing. This effectively stopped the dog-bunny from continuing. "Yes, I am. It is his choice," was her curt response._

_Guilmon, confused still, stepped forward with Calumon still clinging to his tail. "But Renamon-"_

_The vixen turned towards him and, expression softening slightly, she shook her head. Guilmon didn't understand, heartbroken as he looked at Impmon, still standing there, glaring at the digital sky. "Impmon… why do you have to go?" he choked out, noticing as a few of the others winced at how he sounded. Guilmon's voice was hoarse from exhaustion, showing how hard he had pushed himself to stay loyal to Takato._

_Impmon was among the ones who visibly winced. Tail stiff, he turned back to look Guilmon in the eyes, than dropped his gaze, unable to stand the expression on the dino's face. "Ah'm sorry Pineapplehead, but we ain't gonna see them again. Tha Tamers are history…" Impmon hesitated. "Ai… Makoto…"_

_Stunned, Guilmon watched the little imp dash off after saying his twin Tamer's names. Despite his own shock, Guilmon still noticed something the imp had clearly been trying to hide, ruining his façade when he gasped out a final name. "Jeri...!"_

_Impmon was crying._

_No one moved when Impmon left, perhaps too exhausted to further try to stop him, perhaps not really caring what happened to the little imp. All Guilmon knew was that as the group watched his form disappear into the distance, the red Rookie could feel deep in his digital heart that he wouldn't be seeing Impmon again for a long, long time._

_No one spoke for the longest period of time. Terriermon broke that, stunning Guilmon with just how bitter, cold,_ cruel _he sounded._

_"Good riddance."_

_"Terriermon!" Kokuwamon, Guardromon's Rookie form, yelped in surprise when their normally jovial friend said that. Terriermon simply ignored him._

_Turning away from where Impmon had gone and facing their path towards the MudFrigimon village, Terriermon began to walk again. "I knew we couldn't trust him... come on guys. Let's go."_

_The rest of their group looked at each other, then Terriermon again. It didn't take long for them to follow, as silent as they had been before Impmon's leave of absence._

_Guilmon and Calumon were the last to leave their spots, Calumon whimpering something that Guilmon didn't hear, the dino too caught up in his own sadness as he stared at the spot on the horizon Impmon had disappeared into. And Guilmon knew—he had lost a friend._

_ End of Flashback _

Guilmon had been right then… that was the last they saw of Impmon.

He, Impmon, had been the first to go, yet sadly not the last either. After that, everyone else slowly but surely began to drift away from Guilmon and their belief in their human friends as well.

Monodramon, the first, left by accident, snatched up by a data stream. It hadn't even been a full day in the Digital World since Impmon left when this happened.

Kokuwamon and MarineAngemon said farewell, staying behind in the Chuchidarumon village after the group had helped to fend off an attack on said village. They planned on returning to Kokuwamon's old home in the Forest level once they had finished up there.

Lopmon, receiving a message from her old master, swiftly left for the realm of the Sovereigns to return to her old post. She was the only one who managed to keep in contact with the rest.

Bitter after losing nearly all of their friends, Terriermon left during the night soon after his 'twin', not even saying goodbye.

Renamon and Calumon stayed the longest, though it didn't last. Soon enough, Renamon too had left without explaining herself.

Last to go, Calumon had promised to visit Guilmon, now a Growlmon by this point. Growlmon hadn't seen him since, last hearing he was on the Sovereign level from Lopmon.

Impmon… Growlmon didn't know where the demon went. At the time he had been to depressed to ask and then later to angry to care. But now…

Now he just wished he could still see his friends; that they were still here with him. Calumon once told him about a time when he was all alone, lost in a big forest filled with numbers… was this that feeling he was talking about? Loneliness?

_'Takato-mon… where are you?'_

Growlmon paused from his endless trek, looking up at that sphere in the sky, rotating, shimmering, and flickering as it always did. It taunted the Champion day and night. Beckoning him to return to his true home, making it seem just so… so… (What was that word Impmon had taught him? Oh yah!) So **fucking** easy! So close… yet so far…

Why? Why did it have to do that? Why did it have to hurt poor Growlmon so?

Blinking back digital tears, Growlmon closed his eyes, letting out deep rumble that somehow also managed to sound like a faint whine. The Champion sounded like a hurt puppy, abandoned by his master, broken heart crying out for the love it so craves.

" ** _Takato…_** "

Even he was beginning to believe that maybe Impmon was right. Even Growlmon knew that his Tamer was far from perfect, that he had made plenty of mistakes before. Maybe there was a reason they had all left him, even Renamon and Terriermon… maybe… maybe Takato just couldn't keep his promises.

* * *

 _Tamers Digital World; Desert Layer, Chuchidarumon Village:_ ***Kokuwamon's POV***

 _'You really can't call this place the Village of Chuchidarumon anymore. At least, not only Chuchidarumon…'_ Kokuwamon thought to himself absently as he watched the various digimon wander about the makeshift village, still repairing the damage done by the last attack. _'Nor can you call it the Forgotten Village of Discarded Data...'_

Indeed, you can't really, as this village is no longer forgotten in the least. In fact, ever since the D-Reaper's attack, it has never had a greater influx of visitors! The Chuchidarumon inhabitants (who had returned to their previous forms from before the Light of Digivolution) had actually run out of homes for the new digimon! The village, due to this, looked the same as back when the original gang of tamed digimon traversed this area, if more developed and with quite a few Megas roaming about. Not to mention no maniac bike destroying everything in sight, though the gaping mounds of missing digital earth dotting the area is more than enough of reminder to the villagers that danger is far from past, even if the D-Reaper has been defeated. After all, not all Mega digimon are as friendly as Kokuwamon's friend MarineAngemon, which the GranKuwagamon from before had only too well proven.

Kokuwamon couldn't help the slight wince that left him as his gaze once more trailed over to the pair of Pandamon that had perished in the last skirmish; their data still dispersing into the digital sky of this world as what was left of their bodies lay against a nearby mud home, a crowd of digimon surrounding them. Maybe someday that data would return here in the form of a pair of kind Chuchidarumon, but until then, that data would be left to wander.

Kokuwamon let out another regretful sigh, crimson gaze sliding downwards. The pincers on top of his head sparked a little, the Rookie digimon clenching a fist. "Justice has been served, yes, but I feel I have not done enough for our friends, the gracious Pandamon." He murmured to himself in a voice not nearly as boisterous as usual.

The digimon next to him, a QueenChessmon, heard him. She just frowned, shifting her grip on the Queen Stick she always wields. "Kokuwamon… you know there was nothing you could have done for them. Certainly not in that form," her soft, yet strong voice gently scolded the sparking Rookie, who immediately, if forcefully, calmed himself.

"I realize that QueenChessmon, but that does not make me feel any more at ease," was the electric bug's reply.

The Queen Digimon simply sighed again, shaking her head. "Kokuwamon…" She sounded nearly as disappointed as Kokuwamon felt. Luckily for them, an old friend flitted over at that moment, knowing just how to cheer the two up.

"Pu-pi!" A tiny, chipper voice cried from an even more petite and cheery creature.

Kokuwamon looked up, smiling faintly at the noise. "MarineAngemon," he greeted, the angel digimon blowing a little heart bubble in response, which popped against QueenChessmon's cheek. This act earned a faint giggle.

"Thank you, MarineAngemon." QueenChessmon smiled brightly at the little Mega, placing her free hand on his head.

MarineAngemon 'puued' again, nuzzling her hand a little before flitting off once more, likely hoping to bolster someone else's hopes.

Kokuwamon smiled again, already feeling back to his old self, "Right, there is no use in moping! Pandamon would not want that." Eyes sparkling, the former Guardromon grinned at the Mega beside him who smiled kindly back.

"Yes, no moping. That was what I was trying to tell you, wasn't it?" A smirk graced her lips and Kokuwamon couldn't help but blush a little, nodding his head in confirmation as he looked away. Who would have thought the little MetalKoromon the others had told him about would have evolved into such a graceful, regal digimon as QueenChessmon?

Kokuwamon wasn't there when that motorized beast, the Behemoth, had mowed down this village, but he had heard about it from his friends. And as soon as the group had learned the identity of this strange QueenChessmon he had become fast friends with this old associate of theirs.

A deep voice rang out from somewhere off to the left, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Kokuwamon! Ah, it is good to see you well after that last battle, my friend."

Kokuwamon turned his head, seeing the digimon who had spoken. A BanchoLeomon, which evolved from the former leader of this village (according to his friends).

Cloak billowing out behind the esteemed digimon, he turned his head back towards a MetalEtemon near him. The tall, leonine digimon bent over, assisting the metal monkey in lifting a boulder that had crushed one of the bubble-like homes.

The MetalEtemon grinned, "Thank you, thank you very much Bancho. A-huh- _huh_!"

The Leomon variation simply sighed. "Please MetalEtemon, enough with the Elvis imitations, if that is what you are doing."

The monkey scowled a little, but nodded. "Alright, whatever you say boss. A-huh- _huh_!"

BanchoLeomon groaned a little, but in a good-natured way as he turned back towards Kokuwamon, an apologetic look on his face for letting himself become distracted while talking to the Rookie.

Kokuwamon cheerily waved it off, watching as a few Chuchidarumon children ran over to hug the Bancho digimon's legs. BanchoLeomon gruffly tried to shoo them off, but only half-heartedly as his tail betrayed by the way it rubbed against one of the children's heads. "Please let go of my legs children, I'm trying to talk to Kokuwamon about getting him and his friend home," he laughed, nudging a young Chuchidarumon that had tried to pull his prized tantō, the Dankon, out of its sheath.

Kokuwamon couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed Boltmon make his way over to BanchoLeomon while a few Pandamon led the Chuchidarumon children off. The sparkplug Rookie got the feeling he wouldn't be getting that conversation with BanchoLeomon for a while with all the problems around the blossoming town. But, glancing at MarineAngemon playing with a few Chuchidarumon and QueenChessmon's ever present smile, Kokuwamon began to think to himself that maybe that wasn't so bad.

 _'After all,'_ he smiled back at QueenChessmon as he thought this, _'I do not exactly mind staying here a bit longer than planned.'_

* * *

_ Tamers Digital World; Prairie Layer, Train Tracks _

"Ergh…" a small, purple dragon-like creature groaned as it regained consciousness, a raging headache being what aroused him.

"Whe…where am I?" The dragon moaned, rubbing the bruised horn that protruded from the top of its head with one of his clawed hands.

The creature's golden hued eyes blinked open, staring unfocusedly out at its surroundings. A tree here and there, some rocks, plenty of grass… it was a nice enough looking place to the digimon, if seemingly barren.

Lifting his head to try and look around some more, the dragon digimon noticed something out of place in this part of the Digital World, as that is where he recognized the area from. That something out of place was what he was laying on—train tracks.

Voicing his confusion, the small digimon blinked, placing a hand on the still warm, metallic surface. "Train tracks? Where _am_ I…" he trailed off, seeing a few nearby pebbles bounce and clatter past him. The dragon soon felt the vibrations from the ground as well, trembling and shuddering their way up his arms… but from what?

He soon got his answer as a tiny figure rushed towards him from somewhere off on the horizon. The dragon thought little of it at first, despite his instinctive warning to GET THE HELL OUT.

This changed with the swift approach of the once small figure in the distance, now growing to daunting proportions until the dragon finally recognized it as a… GranLocomon!

"Aw nuts!" the dragon yelped, scrambling to his feet, only now realizing what the tracks were for.

" **Beat Knuckle!** " Pounding his fists into the ground, the small digimon propelled himself up and over the train digimon. Any later and he would have been impaled on the large horn protruding out of the steam locomotive's metal head covering. Even so, he didn't escape unscathed—a thin scratch slit his stomach, thanks to a metal spike tipping its lead wheel.

Grunting sorely, the Rookie stared down as the train digimon zoomed past with its connecting cars. It didn't take long for the train to pass under the dragon Rookie, though it took longer for him to fall back down to the earth.

The digimon hovered in midair a second, eyes wide. "Aw nu… oomph!" he groaned, hitting the burning hot tracks in a daze, quickly rolling to the side and off the tracks in order to escape the searing heat.

Sucking in air, the digimon whimpered faintly as he gently prodded the scratch lining his belly, pain pricking him as he did so. He forced himself to stop, coughing faintly as he struggled to pull himself to his feet. "Oww… Why'd he have to do that…" the digimon mumbled, blearily looking around while forcing the tears back. He was _not_ going to cry.

Coughing some more, the digimon blinked open his golden eyes again, watching the GranLocomon's receding form.

Perhaps reuniting with Ryo would be a bit harder than he, Monodramon, had originally thought…

* * *

_One Day Earlier; Tamers Digital World, Zhuqiaomon's Palace:_ ***Antylamon's POV***

Slowly opening once again deep, crimson eyes, Lopmon's newly evolved form—Antylamon—gazed up at the imposing form of the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon with absolute awe.

Automatically bending down into the deepest bow the Deva could muster, she began to express her deep gratitude. "Thank you, oh glorious Sovereign, for your gracious gift. I do not deserve such kindness from a creature as magnificent as thou, oh lord and master Zhuqiaomon, among the Harmonious Ones, beings greater than all other…"

"Yes, yes!" The Vermilion bird of the South boomed, annoyed, though a hint of pleasure at the Rabbit Deva's praising escaped him, "Enough, Antylamon!" He refused to let it show, but evolving his the only living, original Deva left had pleased him greatly.

She immediately concluded her never-ending show of adoration, standing straight once more. She may not have felt worthy of being within the grand Zhuqiaomon's presence, but she was willing to serve him and the other Soveriegns to the end of the Earth and back. She had but one question; however, and Zhuqiaomon knew of it.

At his nod, Antylamon voiced her confusion. "My Lord and Master… why have thou, in all of your boundless benevolence, returned me to this form?"

"Hmph, it should be obvious, my Deva." One of the four rulers of the Digital World promptly chastised his follower, the servant taking it with great grace. "I have a task of great significance which I inquire upon you, my final surviving Deva, to complete."

"My Lord?" She questioned, but he went on as though he had not heard her.

"The worlds have been separate for far too long..." The mighty phoenix cleared his throat. "My… _fellow_ Sovereigns and I have, after much debate, have come to the conclusion that our world and the pathetic human's world must once more be united." He sounded displeased by what he was telling the Deva before him, the Deva's own reaction contradicting his greatly.

Antylamon gasped, falling to one knee, head bowed. She seemed unable to be able to form a complete sentence for some time, the rabbit finally gasping out, "M-master Zhuqiaomon! I… I thank thee!"

Zhuqiaomon waved his wing in dismissal. "Yes… you would, wouldn't you? No matter, it is time! Come." With that, the majestic bird took to the skies from his perch within his still destroyed palace, striking wings spreading out to their full length, easily blanketing the ground beneath in shadow.

Wasting no time, the Rabbit Deva shifted into a squatting position, and with a mighty push, leapt up and over and out of her master's palace.

Landing precariously on the tip of one of the few spires still standing, she braced herself before soaring off with a mighty bound, her deep strides barely keeping pace with the Scarlet Sovereign's swift wing beats.

"It _is_ time… I am coming home, Suzie." Antylamon softly murmured to herself, crimson eyes sparkling with a hope she had at one point forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? Was it what youse guys expected? Haha! XD
> 
> Sorry, shouldn't be laughing. It was pretty depressing, after all... Hope that didn't make it any lest enjoyable for you guys. I mean, I find that people don't often talk about what the Digimon themselves could have been feeling during this time. So, I decided to give it a try. Hope they're all in character... what do you guys think?
> 
> Okay, so I should probably mention what took me so long to finish this despite having most of it written down by the time I posted the last chapter... I admit, I was actually intending on making Antylamon's part longer, but I just couldn't get it to work! *Sigh* Well, I hope it's okay regardless. :)
> 
> Alright... now, with that done I'll be working on the next chapter! I plan on having it feature the OCs you guys sent in, but I'm not sure yet so I wont have a 'next time' this time. I'll be sure to add one later once I've got one ready.
> 
> Um... that's all I got. lol, huh... don't have much to say this time. Oh well. *Shrugs, grinning* Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! R n' R guys! =D
> 
> P.S.: I ever mention I hate the original Etemon? -.-


End file.
